iThink I Love You
by Michi Kurosaki
Summary: It was their first time to fall deeply in love. But what if hardships, struggles, jealousy, misunderstandings and forgiveness came one by one? Please read and find out.
1. iDated a Dork

_A/N: It's my very first Seddie fanfic! I already did backups. I just finished Chapter 12 plot so please keep reading! Oh, and this fanfic is kind of romantic at first but then turns to kinda dramatic situations. So I hope you guys like it and please write a review so I can update! :]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and it's characters. It's just a fanfic and I'm just a huge of fan of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**iDated a Dork** _(Thnks Fr Th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy)_

It was a quiet afternoon at the Shays' apartment. Spencer was out at his friend, Socko, so Carly and Sam were left in the building. It was a month after Sam broke up with Jonah. She really is mad at him for cheating on her and tried to kiss Carly.

"So, are you ready to find another boyfriend after him?" Carly asked as she drank her apple juice.

"I guess so. Why ask so?" Sam asked back as she took a bite from the ham.

"Nothing, I just found a site where you can look for a date. Take a look." Carly offered Sam a seat beside her.

"Whoa, this is incredible. What's the name of the site?" Sam asked.

"It's called, ." Carly said.

"Oh, the name's pretty cool…and obvious." Sam said raising her right eyebrow.

Carly and Sam spend minutes of looking for a guy that's definitely perfect for Sam. They luckily found one, namely, cutieguy101. The description says he's handsome, cute and smart. Sam was happy she could found a guy so she sent him a message and set the date. It was tomorrow, Friday, and Sam is really excited. Carly was more excited than Sam. She really told Sam to come by her apartment so she could make her beautiful.

That night, Sam checked her cellular phone. She got a text message from Carly:

'_Don't forget to come by at our apartment! I'll make you really pretty tomorrow!'_

"You bet'cha." Sam replied to Carly. Sam let out a chuckle as she remembered what they did to Jonah. "He's really funny that time. I love wedgies." It was already 11 pm and she can't really sleep because of nervousness of meeting her date tomorrow night. She put her headphones on and listened to mellow music until she fell asleep.

She was sleeping soundly when she started dreaming that she was in the Cheesecake House, the location of her date. _She was wearing simple shirt-and-jeans attire and his faceless date was wearing a tuxedo. There was candlelight and they were talking so happily. Minutes later, her date's face is turning into Freddie's face. She was in a big shock and Freddie's mother came and poured the wine on her face._

She woke up all sweaty and out of breath. "It can't be that dork!" She said nervously. "I don't want to date him! Who wants to date a dork? Well, Valerie did, but it's my date! Oh…" Sam was really nervous and she can't sleep all night because of feeling scared of having that dream again.

The next day came and she went to Carly's apartment with loads of dark eye bags under her eyes.

"What happened to your eyes? Were you beaten up or can't sleep all night because your excited?" Carly asked with a grin on her face.

"Neither. I had a bad dream. No, it was the worst nightmare." Sam said weakly.

"Why what happened in your nightmare?" Carly asked with her eyebrows narrowed.

"I was on a date with that dork." As Sam said the sentence, she began recalling what happened. She shivered and said, "It's creepy."

"You mean Freddie?" Carly asked.

"There's no other dork than him. Of course it's Freddie! Ugh! I keep remembering it all! It's so annoying!" Sam said hitting her head.

Carly sighed before she talked. "Just try to forget everything. Think of a ham."

Sam tried. "Hey, it's working!"

"So, what if the dream really happened?" Carly asked.

"Carly! I was thinking of a ham! Ugh, plus it's not a dream, it's a nightmare!" Sam said angrily.

"Answer my question." Carly insisted.

Sam had no other choice. _What will really happen if it was real? What should I do? Run away? _Thoughts are filling her head. She can barely think of anything.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Just be prepared and if the dream, I mean the nightmare, becomes real, just take a deep breath and be calm. Come on, let's get you dress up." Carly said.

"I'll try." Sam answered in a laidback manner.

Minutes have passed and Sam is now ready for the date. Downstairs, Spencer was waiting to see the results. Sam walked down the stairs in a beaded baby blue chiffon dress and black strappy heels that is 1 and a half inch. Her hair was curly at the bottom part and a black headband. Carly gave her a pink blush and mascara and a light pink lip gloss. Spencer was so surprised with the result.

"Is she really Sam?" Spencer turned to Carly. "Because, the last time I saw Sam, she was wearing no other than a pair of jeans and a blue shirt."

Carly giggled. "Spencer, she's Sam."

"The one who sleeps over our apartment most of the nights?" Spencer asked.  
"Yes." Carly said.

"The one who loves eating ribs and ham? The one who's blonde and…*whispers* brutal?" Spencer asked.

"I heard that, Spence. And yeah, I am really Sam. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend." Sam said walking to the door.

Carly showered her good lucks. Carly can't help it that's why she followed Sam. Sam arrived on the Cheesecake House and Carly was just feet away. Sam looked for her date but instead found Freddie. Carly sat two tables away from Sam.

"What is your order, miss?" The waiter asked.

"I don't need anything." Carly said still focusing on Sam.

"But miss, you can't be here if you're not gonna order anything." The waiter pleaded.

"Alright! I'll have a juice." Carly said, irritated.

"We don't have any." The waiter said.

"You know, just get me water!" Carly said then she focused again on Sam.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Fredweird?" Sam asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"I should ask you the same question. And why are you dressed like that?" Freddie asked raising his right eyebrow.

"I'm here for my date. He said he's already here." Sam said wandering the whole restaurant.

"Well, you look pretty impressive. Who's your date anyway? It's kinda strange…you have a date." Freddie said with a smug.

"I saw him on the net. He's username is cutieguy101. Actually, he's named Freddie, too. Weird." Sam said with a sigh.

Freddie realized he was cutieguy101 and he's date was Sam. He was shocked he drank water before telling Sam.

*gulped* "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"That cutieguy101…" He gulped the second time. "Is no other than…" His heartbeat is getting faster. "Me."

Sam stopped for a second then burst out laughing at Freddie.

"It's true!"

"Why should I believe you? The site says he's handsome, cute and smart. It can't be you." Sam said smirking.

"But I am handsome, cute and smart!" He said struggling. "Okay, here's a proof. I got the password for cutieguy101's profile."

Freddie grabbed his Pear laptop and he showed Sam. Sam wasn't still believing 'cause she thinks Freddie just hacked it. Freddie showed her something again until Sam finally believed. But she was still confused. She realizes, her dreams were coming true. (Nightmare, rather.)

"But…I can't believe it!" Sam said.

"Could you just sit first? You've been standing there all this time." Freddie said offering her the chair.

"How could it be you? The nightmare…The nightmare is coming true!" Sam said panicking.

She remembered what Carly said if the nightmare came true. She sat there calmly and not panicking.

"But it still can't happen!" Sam began again.

"Sam, could we just finish the date? It wouldn't kill if you try." Freddie said holding Sam's shoulders.

Sam trembled as Freddie touched her shoulders. Freddie felt the same thing too. Freddie noticed Sam was blushing but he ignored it because maybe it's just the blush. They continued the date until it's over. They went outside to say goodbye. Carly followed.

"So um, thanks for coming." Freddie said still remembering what he felt.

"No problem, I guess." Sam replied.

And there remain silence. Carly was watching from behind. Freddie broke the silence.

"Um, so I guess this ends it." Freddie said staring at the ground. _I don't think I can do this. Should I? At least it's a date. So I guess it's okay._

Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam on her right cheek. Sam trembled. She was in shock. She was stunned. Freddie wasn't sure about what he did. He just walked away because he was too nervous and scared that Sam might punch him. As he walked away, he told himself, _I just don't know what I felt that time. I know I sometimes hold you on your shoulders but this time, I think I trembled. Those stunning blue eyes…Sam, I think I'm falling in love with you._

Sam was still standing there, frozen solid.

"He _kissed_ me." She said to herself holding her right cheek.

Carly came out from behind. "Yeah, that was pretty sweet."

"Hey, where did you come from?" Sam ignored her own question. "I can't believe he did that. I want to punch him but my fist won't let me."

"The kiss froze you?" Carly asked. "So I guess that's how it feels. Pretty sweet date you got."

"You really can't help it, huh?" Sam smirked. "Come on, let's go home. My feet are aching. These heels sucks."

"Get used to it. He might ask you out again." Carly said teasing Sam.

"CARLY!" Sam shouted.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

_So, this ends chapter 1! Please don't forget to write a review about the story! You could share some ideas and you could also correct my grammar and some situations happened. Thank you for reading! :]_


	2. iAsked Mandy

_A/N: Chapter 2 of iThink I Love You! Thank you for reading. I'm already uploading chapters of my fanfic because I made plots yesterday. I'm already on Chapter 13 which has two parts and my current favorite chapter. So please do support! Oh and if you're wondering why is there a song title after the chapter title, it's the theme song of the chapter. It's better if you listen to the song while reading the chapter! :]_

**Disclaimer: I don't know iCarly and its characters. It's just fanfic and I'm just a huge fan of it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**iAsked Mandy **_(That's How You Know – Demi Lovato)_

**Guest Starring: **_Amanda "Mandy" Valdez: iCarly's biggest fan_

Sam thought of the kiss Freddie gave her all night. She can barely sleep. She wanted to ask Freddie by texting him. She grabbed her phone and she started texting.

'_Freddie…I just thought the thing you did before you walked away. You know? The kiss?'_

Sam wasn't so sure of sending it so she just erased it and went to sleep.

The next day at Ridgeway, Sam was at her locker waiting for Freddie to arrive. And there Freddie goes walking to his locker. Sam blocked his way.

"What's the problem?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Do you remember anything last night?" Sam asked subtlety.

"Yeah, sure. We accidentally dated and it went okay and then we went home." Freddie answered calmly.

"Before we went home, you did something." Sam said in a persuading manner.

"Alright, I kissed you on the cheek. So what now?" Freddie finally confessed.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked calmly.

"I can't tell you." Freddie said while he reaches out his books.

"Why won't you tell me? Is it because there's a possibility that you might like me someday?" Sam said following Freddie.

Freddie turned around and said, "Me, liking you? That's insane Sam and you know that's impossible." Freddie started walking again.

Sam blocked his way once more. "Then why won't you tell me?"

Freddie stopped and leaned forward to Sam. "I did that just to annoy you."

"Oh, please! Stop lying, Freddison! Just tell me the truth!" Sam desperately wanted to know why.

"Why do you care? You're not gonna get over this are you?" Freddie asked, annoyed and somewhat nervous.

"I will not give up." Sam said, proud.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." Freddie said running away.

_You coward guy. _That was the sentence she kept telling in her mind. Sam was really irritated because Freddie won't tell her. She went to Groovie Smoothies to ease her pain. Suddenly, someone approached her.

"Sam? Is that you?" The girl asked.

Sam turned around and found it was Mandy; iCarly's biggest fan.

"Mandy?!" Sam was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! It's so great to see you again Sam! I'm really surprised!" Mandy said, hugging Sam.

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm just walking outside the store when I saw you then I ran inside!" Mandy said, laughing so hard.

"Heh…" Sam said then frowned.

"You got a problem?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah but it's too confusing so there's no need to know." Sam said.

"Oh, I love that kind of problems! I have them myself!" Mandy said.

_Yeah, like what you are right now. Confusing. _Sam doesn't know if she'll tell Mandy or not.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Sam said, letting out a sigh. "Freddie's been acting weird."

"How weird?" Mandy continued asking.

"Well, he kissed me on my cheek." Sam said looking away from Mandy.

"The first time?"

"No…the second time." Sam said staring at the ground.

"So when was the first time?" Mandy asked one more time. "Wait, could you just, continue your story so I won't have to question you again and again?"

"Okay. 3 weeks ago, we had a deal to kiss just to get over with our first kisses; because we haven't kissed anyone. It was right on the lips. Then, we felt nothing. We just said nice and good work and we came back to hating again. Then, we accidentally dated yesterday. And then, he just kissed me on the cheek and walked away."

Mandy was seriously listening. The story made her think, _who likes who_?

"That was an interesting story, Sam." Mandy said.

"So?" Sam said raising her arms.

"Okay, I think Freddie likes you." Mandy said.

"He what?!" Sam said in shock.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. What did you feel when he kissed you on the cheek?" Mandy suspiciously asked.

"Well…the truth is…I froze. Like a statue. I don't know I just froze like that. But it means nothing, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe just, shock. How about Freddie? Did he feel anything?" Mandy once again asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sam yelled.

"Okay, sorry. I'll just ask him!" Mandy said and was about to go.

"Wait! You're not gonna tell him are you?" Sam warned.

"No! Of course not! Just trust me, I'm on it!" Mandy gave her a wink as she drove off to meet Freddie.

In just minutes, Mandy knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie was also surprised when he saw her face through the peephole.

"Mandy! What a surprise." Freddie tries to laugh.

"Hey!" Mandy said happily.

"What brings you here?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I just want you to answer this survey and just send it to me tomorrow at school. See you!" Mandy said as she bid goodbye.

"Okay."

Freddie answered the questions.

**Have you ever kissed a girl?**

_Yes, I have._

**How many times?**

_2 times_

**How does the first kiss feels?**

_Nothing special since it's just a deal._

**How does the second kiss feels?**

_Well…I can't help it so I kissed her on the cheek. It felt weird and awkward at the same time but I guess it's okay._

**Are you in love with the girl you kissed?**

_I guess I am. Yes._

**When will you confess it to her?**

_I don't know yet. I think I'll just get rejected._

Freddie was _confused_ about what he answered on the questions. He can't believe he just wrote that. He can't change it because Mandy said he can't lie. Any scribbles will be considered as lies. Freddie doesn't know if he will give it to Mandy or not. But there's one thing he's definitely sure of:

**That he's in love with Sam.

* * *

**

**-To be continued-**

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to write reviews!_


	3. iCan't Believe It

_A/N: Hey guys! I came up with another chapter! And I'm glad to say that I just finished writing the plots for the whole Season 1 of iThink I Love You! Yay me! So I guess I better type fast so I can share it to you guys! :]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. Situations are just based on some iCarly episodes and my imagination. Simple fanfic and just a huge fan!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**iCan't Believe It** _(Absolutely 'Story of a Girl' – Nine Days)_

One morning at Ridgeway, Freddie gave the survey to Mandy. Mandy quickly went home before Carly and Sam showed up.

"Was that Mandy running to the door?" Carly asked, pointing out the door.

"I guess not. She's not studying here anymore right?" Freddie made excuses.

"Yeah, I guess not." Carly agreed.

Sam was quiet when she received a call from Mandy.

"I gotta go. It's urgent." Sam said running away.

She answered the call. She was breathing heavily for running away.

"Mandy! What happened?" Sam asked.

"_I got the answers to your questions! Freddie gave in so easy!"_ Mandy said.

"He's such a dork. Well, I'll see you at Groovie Smoothies after school, okay? Thanks, bye!" Sam said, catching her breath.

Sam was very excited. After school, she immediately went to see Mandy at Groovie Smoothies.

"Sam, you're here." Mandy said. "And all sweaty."

"Yeah, I need to run away from Carly and Freddie so they can't follow me here." Sam said, catching her breath. "So?"

"What?" Mandy thought for a second. "Oh! The answers, right." Mandy said grabbing a paper from her bag.

Sam was about to get when Mandy took it away from her.

"Why?" Sam asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"There's just one condition." Mandy said.

"What?" Sam said.

"I want you to date Freddie again." Mandy proudly said.

"Why?" Sam insisted.

"Because I want you to see it for yourself." Mandy said.

"What? What will I see?" Sam asked one more time.

"That Freddie's in love with you. Plus, if you see this paper right now, I'm sure you'll definitely freak out." Mandy said.

Sam thought for a minute. "Alright. I'll do it. Just give me the paper after the date." Sam said.

"You bet'cha." Mandy assured.

Sam doesn't know what to do. She's too nervous of asking Freddie out on a date. She never asked anyone. She was standing by her locker waiting for the right time to ask Freddie. Suddenly, Freddie came out of nowhere. Sam opened her locker and turned away so Freddie can't see her. But it's no use.

"Sam!" Freddie greeted. "What are you doing?"  
"Uh…I, uh, looking for my books." Sam excused.

"Oh, well good luck with that." Freddie said and was about to go.

"Wait." Sam paused. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Freddie asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Um, well, I…I just want to ask if you…if you want to date again?" Sam said with an unsure face.

Freddie chuckled before he answered. "Are you sure?"

"I just said it! Now give me your answer." Sam insisted.

"Alright, you said it." Freddie thought for a second. "I guess it's _okay_."

"Really?" Sam widened her eyes.

Freddie nodded once. "So when will we…go out?"

"How about this Thursday?" Sam asked.

"Thursday? Well, our club has a meeting after school. We'll just meet at 4 pm." Freddie said.

"Okay." Sam said as Freddie walked away. "Wow. Weird."

Sam sent a message to Mandy.

**Sam:**

'_Hey, Mandy. He said yes!'_

**Mandy:**

'_Really? That's amazing!'_

**Sam:**

'_Yeah, and he just said it so calm.'_

**Mandy:**

'_See? I told you he's in love with you. He'd never do that to you, not until today.'_

**Sam:**

'_I know but I still have to prove it!'_

**Mandy:**

'_Yeah, yeah. I gotta go. See you, good luck!'_

**Sam:**

'_Yep. Bye.'_

Sam was about to put her phone in her pocket when she received another text message:

'_Send me pictures! Oh, and give me a full report!'_

"Oh, Mandy." Sam said.

Sam went to Carly's for no other than food. She grabbed the pudding from Carly's refrigerator.

"So, are you busy this Thursday?" Carly asked Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked back.

"Well, I just want you to join me watch the sequel of your favorite movie." Carly teased.

"_The Clique Girls: Doll Domination_?! Oh my God! Is it out tomorrow?" Sam was hysterical.

"Yep, and I thought you could join me." Carly said.

"I'd love to but…I gotta go somewhere tomorrow." Sam said.

"Where?" Carly asked.

"Oh…you wouldn't wanna know." Sam excused.

"Okay…" Carly said, unsatisfied.

Carly was a bit unsatisfied of Sam's answer. She also noticed she was acting a bit weird. She wanted to follow her but she thought Sam might get mad at her for not trusting her. So, she just stayed calm. Anyways, the next day, Sam prepared for the date. She wore a blue-green ruffled dress and black knee-high boots. Her hair was in a half-pony and she brought a sling bag with her. She waited for Freddie to come until an hour passed.

"It's getting cold in here." Sam said when she felt something. "Snow? Is it winter already?"

Another two hours passed and Freddie wasn't still there. Sam was freezing in cold and she didn't bring a coat with her. She sat on the bench with her legs in front of her. She was rubbing her arms to ease the cold. It was already 6:30 p.m. until Freddie came. He saw Sam freezing in the cold.

"Sam!" He runs to Sam. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"You should be! I am already freezing here in the cold for 3 hours and a half!! Where were you?" Sam scolded.

"Well, the meeting took more 1 and a half hour. Then, I spent 1 hour convincing my mother to let me go." Freddie explained.

"What happened for the hour left?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's hard to find this kind of gift." Freddie gave her a purple box. "So…hope you like it."

Sam opened the box. "A snow globe? Wow! It's so pretty. Thanks." Sam paused. "Why is the box purple?"

"Well, girls love pink and purple these days, so." Freddie stopped. "Could we just go now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, anyway." Sam said.

They went to a sightseeing building and rode the elevator without knowing it was broken. They were stuck inside of it.

"Oh, no…" Freddie said.

"We're doomed." Sam added.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

_So I hope you like it guys! Thanks for reading! And I just made up the movie title. :] Reviews!_


	4. iAm Sick

_A/N: Hey, I guess this is the shortest chapter ever! This is originally 672 words but after adding the A/N this should be I guess, 933 or something. But anyways, I hope you like this new installment! Thank you for reading! Reviews! Oh, and thanks to Cassie Green for her wonderful review! I loved it, thank you so much!_

**Hey, the Italics are not their thoughts. But some are. So I hope you're not confused. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. Simple fanfic and just a huge fan! :]**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**iAm Sick** _(It's Gonna Be Love – Mandy Moore)

* * *

_

Freddie and Sam were stuck inside the broken elevator. They were quiet and shivering until Sam went towards Freddie. She looks very suspicious.

"Sam?" Freddie called out. "What are you doing?"

"_Freddie_…" Sam said and keeps crawling to Freddie.

Freddie was shocked of Sam's act. He thought Sam was gonna do _something_ to him until Sam fell down on his lap shivering.

"Freddie…I…I'm…s-so...c-co-cold." Sam tried to speak.

Freddie let out a sigh before he spoke again. "Sam? Are you okay?"

Freddie checked Sam's forehead and found it very hot. He immediately took off his jacket and let Sam wear it. He grabbed his bag and found a bigger jacket. He put it around Sam.

"I hope that warms you." Freddie said. "You have a fever."

"H-h-how…about y-you?" Sam asked looking at his face.

"Don't worry about me. I can stand the cold. Just stay there." Freddie said. "I'm here for you." He added.

"T-t-thank you…" Sam uttered.

Freddie then grabbed his bag and put it under Sam's head. He grabbed Sam's bag and looked for a medicine. Good thing he found one with a bottle of water. He raised Sam's head and put it on his right thigh for support. He fed Sam the medicine and the water next. After that, Sam went back shivering with Freddie's bag as her pillow.

"Now you should just sleep. I'll be here in the corner. _I'll take care of you until you feel well_." Freddie stated.

Minutes passed and Freddie can't stand the cold anymore. He grabbed the half part of the jacket and lays down beside Sam. He turns sideways, facing Sam. He felt Sam tuck in her head unto his chest to feel more warmth. He had no choice but to put his arms around Sam. And there they spent the night in the broken elevator.

* * *

The next day, Sam tingled and woke up. She noticed she was near Freddie and was hugging him. _Why am I near him?_ Sam thought. Then, this thought popped in her mind: _Whoa, what happened last night? Did he just—!! Aaah!_ And there she pushed Freddie away. Freddie woke up.

"What was that for?" Freddie moaned. Then he noticed Sam was awake. "Sam! Are you okay? Is there any painful in your body? Are you feeling well, huh?"

Freddie was checking Sam's forehead once again. "Why? What happened last night?" Sam asked.

"You were sick. You had a fever." Freddie said. Sam recalled what happened last night and she remembered something Freddie promised her.

"Yeah, you said you'll take care of me until I feel well. Oh, and you also said you're here for me. You even give me your jacket." Sam said with a light blush on her face.

Freddie blush a little. "Yeah, I said that."

"We better go now. Maybe we can open the elevator." Sam said. "You're mother we'll be freaking out now." She added.

"Yeah you're right." Freddie agreed.

And then they opened the door with all their might and they succeed. They went outside and talked.

"So um, I guess this was another date that caused accidents." Freddie said, looking away from Sam.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I got you into this." Sam said. _Did she just say 'sorry'?_ Freddie thought.

"No it's okay. And I'm glad to hear your sorry." Freddie answered.

"So um, I'll go now." Sam said and was about to leave.

"Wait, do you want me to take you home?" Freddie asked.

"No, thank you. You've done enough. Anyways, here are your jackets. Thanks." Sam said.

"No, you keep them." Freddie said and smiled.

"Okay."

Sam was again about to leave when she came back and kissed Freddie on the cheek so quickly then ran away. She waved her hand as goodbye.

**"She…kissed me."

* * *

**

**-To be continued-**

_Sam was not mad by saying "You've done enough." She's not mad. And um, I'm sorry if the chapter is too short cause I'm writing another story I dedicated to one of my readers since she's the first one to review my oneshot Seddie fanfic, iWant You To Stay. Thank you, Cassie Green! I so appreciated it! :]_


	5. iStood Up For Sam

_A/N: Hey, new installment! :) Enjoy reading!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**iStood Up For Sam** _(My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson)_

_Sam kissed me._

That's what's been on Freddie's mind until he goes home. To his surprise, he found his mother, Marissa Benson, waiting for him to come home.

"Hi…mom." Freddie said.

"Fredward Benson, where were you?" Mrs. Benson asked with her arms crossed.

"Um, I had a date with Sam." Freddie can't lie.

"With Sam? You mean, Samantha Puckett? That girl who calls me crazy and always bullies you?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Yes, mom." Freddie said.

"What? Do you want to_ die_?" Mrs. Benson asked her son with a weird face.

"Mom! How could you say that? We just had a date and then she got sick and I took care of her. And then she—"

Her mother interrupted before he could say _'kiss me'_. "Did you say she was sick?"

Mrs. Benson checked Freddie's forehead and found the fever was passed to him. Mrs. Benson dragged him to his room and scolded him.

"Look what she did! She passed the fever to you! That girl…" Mrs. Benson was mad.

"Mom, Sam has nothing to do with this." Freddie defended.

"What are you saying? She passed the fever to you now you can't go to school!" Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom, I just have to copy the notes I'll be missing and then I could catch up." Freddie said.

"Then, what about book activities? And what if there's a pop quiz?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Mom, could you just be calm!" Freddie said.

"Freddie, I can't let you miss anything, not a single activity in school. What will your grandma say?" Mrs. Benson said.

"You're not concerned about me, you're concerned about yourself. Of how grandma will praise you for having a son so perfect!" Freddie said.

"Freddie I didn't say that." Mrs. Benson said.

"But you almost did! Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore! I'm almost 16 and you're still taking care of me like a baby!" Freddie said.

"See? See what your friends, except for Carly, influenced you. You're talking back to your own mom, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson said.

"You're just scared mom. You're just scared to be humiliated because Grandma will not praise you and even blame you for dad!" Freddie said.

"That's it! That's it! You're not going to meet with that arrogant guy anymore! Not once!" Mrs. Benson was really mad.

"She's not arrogant and she's a **GIRL** mom!" Freddie corrected.

"Whatever! You're not going to meet up with her anymore!" Mrs. Benson said.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Mrs. Benson opened it and found Sam with two jackets.

"And look who showed up." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hey, Mrs. Benson, I came here to bring Freddie's jackets back. Is he here?" Sam asked politely.

"Yes he's here but I'm not letting him see you anymore." Mrs. Benson told Sam.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you just give him a fever and now he's mad at me because of you! You taught him how to talk back!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

"Let me in!" Sam squeezed herself and she succeeded. "Now, I'm sorry I passed him the fever but I never taught him how to talk back!"

"You're arrogant and now a liar? How could you do this to my son?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Excuse me, lady! I didn't do anything to your son!" Sam paused. "How could you be so protective of your son? You're just doing this for yourself and not for Freddie!"

The shouts were too loud Freddie could hear them. He went out of his room and found her mother slapped Sam hard on the face. Sam cried holding her right side face.

"Sam!" Freddie ran to her. "Are you okay? Mom! Sam is my friend. You don't have to do that!"

"She was talking back at me! She even insulted me!" Mrs. Benson said.

"I was just stating a fact! You're only concerned of yourself!" Sam shouted right in front of Mrs. Benson.

"I can't take it anymore. You've said enough." Mrs. Benson said running to her room.

Freddie helped Sam get up and they went to the balcony.

"I'm sorry I insulted your mother. I never meant to say that but she's so irritating." Sam said.

"It's okay. You didn't have to do that." Freddie said.

"You know, I feel weird when you're nice to me." Sam said.

"Me too. I don't know. My body just tells me to be nice to you." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure either but I feel very safe with you." Sam said.

There remained silence.

"I'm sorry I kissed you at Cheesecake House." Freddie said.

"I'm sorry I kissed you last night." Sam said.

"So um, I had a good time last night…taking care of you." Freddie said.

Sam half-smiled. "Well, thank you again for taking care of me. I appreciated it."

"Finally you appreciated a thing I did for you." Freddie said.

"Why, isn't this the only time?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" Freddie can't admit. "Come on, just tell me." Sam insisted.

"Okay, remember my excuse to Ms. Ackerman that we should just have a game instead of having a pop quiz? I did that because you surely will get bored. And then you're not in the mood. And I hate it when you not in the mood 'cause I'll got no chance of—" I almost said it! Freddie thought.

"Chance of what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! Don't mind what I said anymore." Freddie said.

"Well, I gotta go now. Carly's been looking for me. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

_You don't know how much I wanted to tell you how much I love you, Sam. If only you'd notice. Wait, I can't like Sam. She's my friend but I like Carly. But the trembling…now I know, I like Sam._ Freddie thought. Meanwhile, Sam was about to open the door when she received a text message.

**Freddie:**

'_You look cute when you sleep. :)__'_

Sam smiled after reading. _Wait, does this mean he likes me? What? He can't. He loves Carly. What about me? Do I like him? Huh, never mind._ Sam thought. Carly opened the door.

"Hey, Sam. Where were you last night?" Carly asked.

"Uh…at Yogurtland?" Sam said.

"Why aren't you sure with your answer? Are you lying?" Carly asked.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I went a date with Freddie. And then I got sick he took care of me. Then awhile ago, before showing up here, I went to bring his jackets back but I got stuck with her crazy mother telling me not to see him again. Then she slapped me hard on my face. Freddie came out and stood up for me. Then we talked for a bit and then I received this message before I went inside." Sam told Carly and showed her the text message.

"Wow. _'You look cute when you sleep.'_ And with a smiling face at the end meant Freddie likes you! OMG! I can't believe it!" Carly said.

"**Freddie likes me?"

* * *

**

**-To be continued-**

_Hey guys, I'm just gonna say, the next chapters might get weird. But please keep reading! :)_


	6. iCan't Stand It

_A/N: It took long. Sorry! I just started my other story iT's a Cold Winter Night so I didn't come up with Chapter 6 so fast. Well, this is Sam's P.O.V. now. I hope you like this chapter! This is Sam's P.O.V._

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**iCan't Take It** _(That's What You Get – Paramore)_

_Freddie likes me._

Although I can't believe it myself, but I think it's not confirmed yet. I must hear those words from Freddie himself. Those words stayed on my mind while I stay up at Carly's one night. Carly fell asleep, watching _Girlie Cow_. She went upstairs to continue her sleep. I was left there alone. I have nothing to do but I can't sleep. I just sat there, bored. Then, I noticed my phone. _What if I text Freddie and ask him?_ I thought. _But that would be insane._ So I just sent him this:

**Me (Sam):**

'_Hey, still awake?'_

I waited for him to answer until he did.

**Freddie:**

'_Yep, why?'_

I smiled when he replied back. So I replied to his text.

**Me (Sam):**

'_Nothing. I'm just bored and can't sleep. How 'bout you?'_

**Freddie:**

'_I can't sleep either. I just kept watching videos on our site so I can sleep.'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_Freddie, can I ask you something?'_

**Freddie:**

'_Yeah, sure what is it?'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_Um, do you still like Carly?'_

**Freddie:**

'_Well, I'm not sure but as I'm getting older, I think my feelings for Carly are fading away.'_

I felt happiness and sadness at the same time. I replied then.

**Me (Sam):**

'_Then, you're not in love with her?'_

**Freddie:**

'_No, I'm still in love with her. It's just I can't help falling in love with her.'_

That hit me.

**Me (Sam):**

'_You're still hoping that Carly will love you?'_

**Freddie:**

'_I just told you. Why are you so concern anyway?'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_Nothing. Just wondering. Huh, I'm so bored.'_

**Freddie:**

'_Wanna do an episode for 'Wake Up Spencer'?'_

**Me (Sam):**

'_Great idea! Meet me here later at 3:00 a.m.'_

**Freddie:**

'_You bet'cha.'_

I just waited for him there while combing my blonde hair. Then, I suddenly found a Polaroid on the table. I grabbed it and saw it has 10 shots left. I started combing my hair again while watching _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_. Suddenly, I heard someone was on the door. _He's here already?_

"Hey." Freddie greeted. Then he sat on the couch beside me.

"I thought you'll be here by 3?" I asked him.

"Well, I got nothing to do before 3 so I came here. What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Watching TV, combing my hair and look what I found!" I showed him the Polaroid.

"Wow, a Polaroid? Sweet. Come on let's try it!" He quickly said. He grabbed the Polaroid.

He put his arm around my shoulders then I just strike a 'peace' pose. _Flash!_

The picture slowly came out and then we both blew the picture. It was a good picture.

We totally enjoyed the Polaroid until there were only 2 shots left. I put the Polaroid on the table and then we just watched _Drake & Josh_. I'm a big fan of Drake Parker! I enjoyed watching.

"Who's your favorite character? I like Drake." I said.

"Well, I like Megan because I love how she pulls pranks on her brothers." He said.

I smug then continued watching. I yawned. I suddenly fell asleep.

**Zzzzzz…**

I woke up in a flash. Someone captured me. I didn't remember anything last night. All I know I was watching _Drake & Josh_ with Freddie then I fell asleep. _Freddie!_ I opened my eyes wider enough that I noticed was sleeping on the couch with Freddie! He was hugging me tight. He was a snoring a little. I turned to the left and found Carly. I shouted and fell down from the couch. Freddie woke up.

"Carly!" We both shouted. "Uh…"

"You guys look like a married couple there." Carly teased.

"We didn't do anything! I swear!" I started.

"Yeah, we're just watching _Drake & Josh_ and then we both fell asleep." Freddie added.

"I didn't say anything yet and you guys reacted already." Carly smiled. "Got the picture. I'll just go upstairs and act like nothing happened, okay?"

Carly went upstairs and there's only the two of us left. "So um, I guess I better go now before my mom wakes up." He said.

"Yeah. Bye." I said.

He closed the door. I was about to pick up the remote when I saw the pictures we took last night. It was all beautiful until I noticed there were only 8 pictures. I remember it has 10 shots. The other one was when Carly took a picture of us sleeping together. _What about the other one? Hmm, I wonder_. I just ignored it and went home to change.

It was indeed a fine night. Sleeping with your love, **the second time**. *smile*

The next day, we did another webcast. This was during our **live** webcast:

"And now, to conclude this fine webcast, we're gonna communicate to one of our viewers using video chat." I said.

"Let's meet him now!" Carly said.

"Playback." Freddie said.

"Hi, Carly and Sam! I'm Daniel, 16, from Seattle." The viewer said.

"Hi Daniel!" Carly said. "So you're actually here in Seattle?" I added.

"Yeah. And I just want to say that I really _like_ Sam." He admitted. I was shocked. _Someone likes me after all._

"Really? Why so?" Carly asked.

"Because she's cute, pretty, attractive and can kick butts." Daniel said.

"Wow, Daniel. Thanks." I said.

I noticed Freddie switched to auto cam then walked beside me. _What's with him?_ I thought.

"So you're saying you'd like to date her?" Freddie asked. _What's he doing?_

"Yeah; if it's okay with you, Sam." Daniel said. I thought for a moment. _I like Freddie. But he doesn't like me. I guess I should give Daniel a chance._

"It wouldn't be a problem, I guess." I said.

"Wow. I can't believe it!" Daniel said. "Um, Freddie why do you look at me like I'm some kind of criminal?" He added.

I looked at Freddie and he's indeed looking at him mad.

"You can't date Sam." He said. I froze. "'Cause she's mine." He added.

Then kissed me right on the lips. I blinked my eyes then I kinda responded the kiss a bit afraid. Then he pulled away.

"Oh…" Daniel felt sad.

"Daniel I—." I tried to tell Daniel that I'm not Freddie's but he said goodbye and turned off his webcam.

I want to slap Freddie's face so badly but my body won't let me. It was really bad for Daniel.

"Are you insane?" I calmly started. "You totally hurt that guy. It was his chance to date me but what did you do?"

"Sam I—." Freddie tried to speak but I will not let him. "I'm not finished yet." I said to him.

"Since when I became yours?" I calmly started speaking again. Then, I let out all my madness to him.

"I **NEVER** BECAME YOURS, FREDDIE! WHAT PART OF '**INSANE**' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! ARE YOU **OUT OF YOURSELF**?"

I paused for a moment. I calmly spoke again. "It's humiliation, Freddie. And aren't you forgetting something? We're **LIVE**!"

"Sam, calm down." Carly insisted. "No, he's done enough. We're on the school paper tomorrow, thanks to you **DORK**."

I said walking away.

I don't know but I think I couldn't accept that kiss. It was _different_. I didn't like it. It was too much. Plus, we're **live online**. And there are thousands of viewers watching us every week. _Why does he have to be so stupid?_ I felt weird. Hearing the words, '_Cause she's mine'_, it was just plain joke. He can't be jealous of Daniel for asking me out. _What?!_

**I can't take it anymore!!!

* * *

**

**-To be continued-**

_It was a weird chapter. But I'm still hoping you like it. I don't know I'm feeling this is a _**BAD**_ chapter. A worse one. So I guess I can't expect reviews? *cries* Just kidding. It's okay if I didn't get reviews or anything at least you read the story. But it was indeed a bad chapter._


	7. iRumors

_A/N: Hey guys! This one's a bit dramatic guys! But please enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and it's characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

**iRumors** _(Misery Business – Paramore)_

Sam was really mad at Freddie and was afraid of going to school the next day. But she went anyway. While she was getting something in her locker, a group of guys came and started teasing her.

"Oh, Freddie!" One of the boys started then all of them started smooching in the air.

"Shut up!" Sam said then she started beating up one guy from them. The others started running away.

Carly then arrived. "Sam." She greeted. "Hey. Guys started teasing me about Freddie." Sam answered.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Carly insisted.

Then, two girls started walking towards Sam and purposely bumped her. They seem like the _dork_.

"Hey watch it!" Sam shouted. The girls ignored her and even flipped their hair at her. "Get lost brunettes! Excluding you, Carls." Sam added.

"It's okay. Come on, there're just two of them." Carly said.

Suddenly, girls started circling around Sam.

"So Freddie kissed you?" The girl started. "How does it feel?" The redhead girl added.

"Did he really mean it?" Another girl asked. "When did you start going out together?"

"STOP!" Sam shouted. "We're not—." Sam almost proved it but then Principal Franklin called her to the Principal's Office.

"What now?" Sam asked herself.

She then quickly went to the Principal's Office.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"So did Freddie really kiss you?" Principal Franklin started.

"Ugh!" Sam said as she walked away.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question! Oh, I guess it felt sweet." Principal Franklin joked then let out a laugh.

"I heard that!" Sam turned back. "Sorry." Principal Franklin said.

Sam and Freddie then meet at the lockers. Students started listening to them secretly.

"Look what you did! Seniors kept teasing me. Girls started asking your hobbies. Even Ted (Principal Franklin) asked me!" Sam started.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it." Freddie said. _He what?_ Sam thought.

"Stop kidding me, Freddison. You started this!" Sam said.

"Well you're the one who started flirting!" Freddie said.

"Now it's my fault? You're insane, Fredderly!" Sam said.

"I'm not insane and my name's not Fredderly. Plus, you just said yes to that guy you didn't even know!" Freddie said.

"He's one of our viewers and what about Valerie? You also said yes, right? Now we're even." Sam said.

"You're insane!" Freddie said.

"You're the one who's insane!" Sam backed.

"You're insane!" Freddie said.

"Why did you kiss me anyway?" Sam asked.

"Just to annoy you. And keep that Daniel guy away. He's kinda suspicious." Freddie asked.

"What kind of reason is that? How can I convince Ridgeway that it's not true?" Sam said.

"You don't care at all! What about me? I am being teased just like you! You're nothing but an arrogant mean bully!" Freddie proudly said.

Sam was teary-eyes. "I'm not a bully, Freddie. I'm also a girl just like Carly. Hoping for someone to _love me back_." Sam can't take the sadness anymore. She cried.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT CARLY?" Sam burst out into tears while running away.

Freddie was feeling stupid. He kicked a locker because of his anger and the students stayed away.

Sam cried in her room all night while Freddie was in deep thoughts. He was very sorry for Sam. Suddenly, Sam received a call from Carly.

**Carly:**

'_Are you alright?'_

**Sam:**

'_I'm okay. *sniff*'_

**Carly:**

'_Are you crying?'_

**Sam:**

'_I'm not.'_

**Carly:**

'_I heard that you and Freddie had a big fight at school. What happened?'_

**Sam:**

'_We started blaming each other then the topic changed into my feelings for Freddie. Then I almost told him that I love him.'_

**Carly:**

'_**Then, **__why did you cry?'_

**Sam:**

'_Cause he can't forget about you! How can he start loving me if he can't even forget you even once?'_

**Carly:**

'_I'm so sorry Sam. I don't know but I promise you, I'll never get between you and Freddie anymore. He'll start loving you.'_

**Sam:**

'_That's impossible. Just forget it.'_

**Carly:**

'_Sam.'_

Sam hung up and put her phone away. She just slept her sadness. The next day she woke up. She checked her cellular phone and she has 5 missed calls and 3 unread messages.

"_I'm not your princess, Freddie. This ain't a fairytale. I'm just a dreame_r. I can't accept your apologies. It's kind of too late." Sam said.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

_Will she really not accept Freddie's apologies? Ooh. This one's got too dramatic. I love dramas! I love crying! Sorry 'bout that. But anyways, did you notice the last sentence Sam said? I got it from Taylor Swift's White Horse. I love the song! It's very related to mine. Ooh. _


	8. iGuess You're Right

_A/N: Hey chapter 8 it is! This one's too short. It got only 600+ words. Sorry 'bout that. But more surprises to come! I think I'll be concentrating on this one first. Since I already prepared earlier some documents for the next chapters. I'm still gonna make some changes though! ^^_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and its characters. Plain fanfic. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 8:**

**iGuess You're Right** _(Crush – David Archuleta)_

After the big fight, Sam ignored Freddie the whole week. Freddie was really sad. Freddie came to see Carly at their apartment.

"Hey." He said walking to the kitchen where Carly is.

"Hi. What's the problem?" Carly asked.

"Well, Sam was really upset about the kiss." Freddie said.

"Go on, I'm listening." Carly said.

"And she's really mad at me. She ignored me the whole week. She didn't answer any of my calls and even reply to my texts." Freddie said.

"You're concerned about her." Carly teased.

"I'm just sorry." Freddie said. "Alright, I'm concerned. What does this mean?" He admitted.

"It means, you're finally in love with Sam. You know, she's been waiting for you all along to be in love with her." Carly explained.

"Really? That's why she asked me that night." Freddie said.

"You know, you and Sam are meant for each other." Carly said.

"Why so?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. The sentence just popped in my head. But I guess that's true. You're both in love with each other." Carly said.

"Thanks, Carly." Freddie said.

"Then that means you're over me right?" Carly asked.

"Yep." Freddie said.

The next Monday, Freddie planned something. He secretly hacks on Sam's locker and put a note on the inside of her locker. He also secretly puts some on random pages of Sam's notebook and book. _What was the note says? Hmm…Read more!_ So anyways, he then acts like he's getting something on his locker but actually peeks on Sam opening her locker.

"Hey I've got a note. Wait. WHO KNOWS MY COMBINATION ON THIS LOCKER?!" She exclaimed. "NO ONE? Great."

She looks on the note and it says, "Sorry?" She questioned. "Oh, Fredward Benson's pulling a prank?" She guessed.

"I am not pulling a prank! Just get the message!" Freddie said while peeking. "If you're apologizing this way, I'm sorry I can't accept it." Sam said as she gets her notebook and book.

"Ugh! Don't worry, young lady, there's more." Freddie said.

Later on their Algebra class, Sam was scanning the pages of her notebook when she saw a note again. She shook her head, grabbed the note then torn in into pieces. Freddie failed again. Next on their History Class, Sam was about to ask a question when she noticed there is another disturbing note on her book. _I'm not accepting your apology,_ she thought. Failed on the third try. Next, on their break time, Sam and Carly were talking standing by their lockers.

"He keeps sending me notes saying he's sorry!" Sam opened her locker and got her tumbler. "Now he puts one on my tumbler."

Carly chuckled. "Just accept the apology. I know you want to." _Okay I'm not accepting it no matter what!_ Sam thought.

"Look, he even never done it to any girl, even me. You're the first girl he's ever done to." Carly sighed. "This morning, he came by the apartment. He's really concerned about you. He even said that himself. I told him he's in love with you and then, he just thanked me for letting him realize."

Sam thought for a moment. "Then he's really sorry?" Sam sighed. "Alright, Fredward Benson come out wherever you are I'm accepting your apology!"

Suddenly, Freddie came out of nowhere and runs to Sam. He then hugged her. "Thank you." Sam did feel **safe** when Freddie hugged her.

**-To be continued-**

_Sorry for the short chapter! I think I'm gonna do another story for Seddie once again. I don't know but I hope I can! So um, thanks for reading and more reviews! ^^ Next chapter, ASAP._


	9. iMust Change Lockers

**Chapter 9:**

**iMust Change Lockers**_ (Is it You – Cassie)_

Sam already forgave Freddie for what he's done. Sam also apologized to Mrs. Benson for talking back at her. Then it's all cool now for all of them. The next day at Ridgeway, Sam, Carly and Freddie are up to their lockers. Freddie was in the middle of Sam and Carly opening Gibby's locker.

"Hey, aren't your locker supposed to be back there?" Sam asked. "Yeah, it's Gibby's right?" Carly added.

"Well not anymore. Hey Gibby! Thanks for exchanging lockers with me!" Freddie said to Gibby. "You're welcome!" Gibby answered.

"Weird." Sam said. "Seriously." Carly added.

"What? Am I not allowed to change lockers like what Sam did?" Freddie asked.

Carly and Sam just ignored Freddie. Carly turned back and whispered, "You're weird."

Then, later after school, Sam was on their school's parking lot, in deep thoughts.

"Freddie does like me. But he doesn't say anything to me yet. But Carly and Mandy are both positive." Sam said. "Mandy!"

Sam gave Mandy a call. "Come on, pick up, Mandy. Pick up!"

**Mandy:**

'_Sam?'_

**Sam:**

'_I thought you wouldn't answer.'_

**Mandy:**

'_What is it?'_

**Sam:**

'_I just wanted to thank you for believing that Freddie does like me.'_

**Mandy:**

'_He doesn't like you.'_

**Sam:**

'_What? I thought you said—'_

**Mandy:**

'_He loves you. Get it?'_

**Sam:**

'_Oh. Well, thanks anyway. You did a great job. But Freddie's still the one to tell me he likes me, love me, whatever!'_

**Mandy:**

'_I'm glad, I could help. Finally, you both awakened! I've been longing for this to happen.'_

**Sam:**

'_Really? Wow. You're a great supporter then. Thanks. Bye.'_

**Mandy:**

'_Bye.'_

_Wow, Mandy's a big help after all._ Sam thought. On the other hand, Mandy went to see Freddie at their apartment's balcony. "Hey." Mandy greeted. "Hey." He greeted back.

"So, I see you dated Sam. How did it go?" Mandy asked.

"Well, I gave her a snow globe then we got stuck inside an elevator. She got sick then I took care of her." Freddie explained.

"Then, did she kiss you?" Mandy asked. It was included in her condition.

"Yeah but only on the cheek. I think she did that to thank me." Freddie said.

"No, she did that because she likes you. Love you, rather." Mandy said.

"Right. Carly told me that too. I can't believe she loves me." Freddie said.

"What I can't believe is that my dream's finally coming true. You're quite hard to pair up!" Mandy said.

"Oh." Freddie let out a laugh.

"Hey, since you BOTH know that you have feeling for each other, I want you to have these." Mandy said handing over two rings.

"What for?" Freddie asked.

"Okay, one will be yours and the other one will be Sam's. I want you to give her the ring the right time. So, since Spring Dance is up, ask her to be your girlfriend." Mandy said.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Mandy. You helped a lot." Freddie said.

"No. Thank YOU. I thought you and Sam wouldn't work out. But then I hoped." Mandy smug. "It came true!" She said.

Mandy left and Freddie scanned the rings. "It's pretty amazing I could give these to Sam." He said. Sam_, I am really glad we could work out after all. I just wish I could be with you forever and always._

The next day, Freddie checked his locker and found something: a letter in a baby blue envelope. He read it with his eyes.

_Dear Freddie,_

_Hey, I know you'd laugh about this but I managed to keep writing. Anyways, um, I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend to me despite all the fights we had. I'm sorry for telling everyone that you've never kissed anyone (but now you did), sorry for sending your phone to Cambodia, sorry for giving you a wedgie, sorry for beating you up all the time, everything. I'm sorry. I was just saying all of this so I can refresh in and give you new troubles. Just kidding. So um, I need to confess something. After the kiss, I had a simple crush on you. I can't forget it. I can still feel the kiss we had weeks ago. I might say I love you but I don't know yet. You're laughing right now, aren't you? I mean this. I can't say this to you in personal so I expressed all in this letter; well, almost. Thank you._

_-Sam._

P.S. I got you a cross necklace inside the envelope. ^^

Freddie checked the envelope and got the cross necklace.

"**I'm glad I changed lockers."**


	10. iProposal

_A/N: Hey, I've been reading my e-mails until I came up to this one: StudxxMuffins! Hey StudxxMuffins! If you're reading this now, thank you for all those reviews you sent me! I really appreciated that you loved my story! Thank you so much! The best part is, you reviewed every chapter of this story! Thank you so much! So um, this is my favorite chapter so far and I'm sure you'll love it! Haha._

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own iCarly nor its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

**iProposal **_(Love Story – Taylor Swift)_

Tonight was their Spring Dance. Carly and Sam were excited since it was the first time it was held in their school. They usually have programs but it's all about Math, Science and Art. Sam entered Carly's apartment with her backpack and a big rectangular box. "What's with the box?" Carly asked holding a cup of juice in her hand.

"Oh, this is a new dress." Sam said. "It was given by Mrs. Benson. This was her exchange for my apology to her."

"Oh. Well let's take a look at your dress." Carly said. "I've seen it already so…" Sam said. Carly ignored Sam and opened the box.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly cried. "I told you." Sam said.

It was a black chiffon tube dress embellished with white, sparkling beads. It was definitely perfect for Sam since she has a slim body. The dress will allow people to see Sam's curve that's why it'll look beautiful to her. Plus, Sam's quite tall and her legs are skinny and soft so it'll be seen. Carly was very happy for Sam. It was the first time; Carly will see Sam in a girl clothes again after she made her look like a Barbie doll the last time. "This fits you Sam! But I'll be gladder if you wear it tonight!" Carly said.

"Of course I'm gonna wear it tonight. It's a gift so I have to cherish it by wearing it tonight for the dance." Sam said.

"Oh, we gotta get dressed!" Carly said after looking at the clock. "Wait. Is Freddie going with us?" Sam asked.

"I guess so. And it'd be great 'cause Mrs. Benson will see you wearing that dress." Carly said.

They went upstairs and got dressed. They first do the make-up. Carly did her make-up herself. Sam was like icky when she saw the make-up for the first time but she agreed after that. Carly gave her a light pink blush on the cheek. She put a little bit of eyeliner on the upper part of Sam's eyes and put on mascara on her eyelashes. She also gave her a medium pink color lipstick. After that, they wore their dresses. Carly wore a royal blue halter dress. After the dress, they wore the shoes. Carly wore a pair of white peep-toe heels while Sam wore a pair of black strappy heels. Carly let Sam borrow her black pouch for her to use while Carly use her white tote bag. They went down the stairs and in their surprise, Freddie and Mrs. Benson was there.

"Hey Mrs. Benson, Freddie." Carly greeted. "Hey, Sam, look! Freddie's wearing a tux." Carly laughed.

"Carly it's not a tux. It's just a white polo shirt topped with a black vest." Sam corrected. "Hey, how did you know about fashion lately?" Carly teased.

"I just saw it in the magazine!" Sam said. "Girls, okay, stop. Anyways, you look beautiful tonight girls. Especially you Sam since you wore my gift." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thanks, anyway." Sam said. "I never expected that you would wear a dress Sam but it looks _perfect_ on you." Mrs. Benson. "I did the make-up!" Carly said getting an attention.

"Oh, of course, Carly. You, too, look amazing." Mrs. Benson said laughing. Then, Sam noticed Freddie was out in space. She shook her hand in front of Freddie's face.

"Hey!" Sam called. "Ah! Uh…Hey Sam." Freddie said looking away. "Oh Freddie! What can you say about the girls' dresses?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"They look beautiful, _as usual_." Freddie said embarrassed. The three ladies laughed. Freddie was the only guy.

Right after then, Spencer drove them to the school's gym for the Spring Dance. "Okay guys! Have fun! I'll pick you up when you call me!" Spencer said and drove away back home. "Let's go guys!" Carly said. They all went inside the school's gym and found many students dancing to Muse's_ Supermassive Black Hole_. "Wow, there are a lot of students already." Sam said. They went inside to find some seats. They sat on the corner near the entrance.

"What are we gonna do here?" Sam asked. "Sit here until the party's over?" Freddie answered.

"Guys, just go in the middle of the dance floor and show them what you got." Carly said.

"I'm not a dancer. And this is the first time I've experienced something like this." Sam said.

"Well then just dance all night. Just follow the beat and go!" Carly said. Suddenly, a guy asked Carly to dance.

"Sure." Carly agreed. "Come on guys!" She added. Sam and Freddie sighed.

"I'm so bored." Sam said. Suddenly, Freddie put his hand on his pocket and checked the rings Mandy gave him.

Suddenly, a teacher announced that Sam has to sing a song. The teacher sure picked it randomly.

"What? I can't sing!" Sam protested. "Come on Sam. You said you're bored. You don't know how to dance. Then just sing!" Freddie said.

"But—." "Alright, I'll be at the _front_ to cheer for you, okay? Don't be shy. I know there's a voice there trying to find a way out." Freddie said.

Sam had no choice but to go up the stage and sing a song. "What song do you want?" The teacher asked. "Can you play_ 'Homeless Heart'_?"

The music started and Sam started to sing.

_Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you_

_I see who you are_

_You joke, they laugh, 'til the show is over_

_Then you fall so hard_

_If you're needing a soul-to-soul connection_

_I'll run to your side_

_When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Open close me, leave your secrets with me_

_I can ease your pain_

_And my arms will be, just like walls around you_

_Come in from the rain_

_If you're running, in the wrong direction_

_I will lead you back_

_When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_Broken, shattered like a mirror in a million pieces_

_Sooner or later, you've got to find_

_Something, someone, to find you and save you_

_When you're lost in the dark, when you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards,_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart,_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

Students and teachers were fascinated with her strong and powerful voice. Their applause was really great and Sam was happy. She was about to go down the stage when Freddie went up and stopped her. "Sam," he said and knelt down. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU MARRYING ME?!" Sam cried. Freddie chuckled and so as the students and teachers around them. "No," he said.

"**I wanna end our friendship; because I wanna start loving you as my girl. Will you be my girlfriend, Samantha Puckett?"**

Sam was shocked. And she became more shocked when Freddie showed her the ring. "YES! YES! Yes!" Sam said while Freddie was inserting the ring. Freddie stood up and Sam gave her a big hug. Freddie chuckled and the students and teachers were touched. Then, the students started shouting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Sam and Freddie were embarrassed but they kissed as well. Then, the teacher announced, "Let them have a solo dance!" Then, Freddie asked, "May I have this dance?" Sam gave her hand to Freddie and they danced to a slow-tempo song. The students were very touched by their love story. Meanwhile, while watching, Carly grabbed her cellphone from her tote bag. "I gotta take a video of this."

"I thought you don't know how to dance?" Freddie asked. "I'm saving my _first_ and _last_ dance for you." Sam said and kissed Freddie on the cheek quickly.

"**So, when will you ask me to marry you?"** Sam joked.

* * *

_Hope you like this chapter! I just finished it this morning. And um, thank you so much StudxxMuffins once again for the reviews and for subscribing to my story! You rock! :)_


	11. iHave a Girlfriend, Mom

_A/N: Hey long time no update! Haha. Anyways, this is the start of the exciting issues in iThink I Love You. I hope you enjoy this special episode because most of the parts have Mrs. Benson's name. Tee-hee! So um, I'm sorry if I didn't upload anything week ago! School's already started and the second day is very stressing! I hate it so much! Well, enjoy!!!_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own iCarly, even if I have to beg every Schneider's Bakery staff; even Dan Schneider himself.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

**iHave a Girlfriend, Mom** _(Stay My Baby – Miranda Cosgrove)_

Sam and Freddie are now in a _strong_ relationship. Freddie courts Sam home while Sam always makes Freddie lunch. Freddie helped a bit to Sam becoming more girly and neat. They date almost everyday. They just _love_ each other. Almost everyone knows they're in love…_almost_. They didn't tell the most overprotective mother of all mothers in the history of history, yet. Yup, it's Mrs. Benson, Freddie's mother who has a _huge_ first aid kit. They are still planning to tell her soon enough; they just can't imagine what her reaction will be. One day, at their school, it was their History class with Ms. Ackerman.

"Okay, I have a project for pairs. You nee—." She noticed Sam wasn't paying attention. "Samantha Puckett!"

"Yes, Ms. Ackerman!" She startled and put the _paper_ she's holding behind her. "What is it?" She asked.

Ms. Ackerman went towards Sam and grabbed the paper from her. Freddie hit his forehead with his hand.

Ms. Ackerman read the paper, "_Meet me outside at the garden after school. Freddie."_ Ms. Ackerman looked at Freddie and Sam seriously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Ackerman asked. Freddie and Sam were too nervous to answer when…

"They are dating Ms. Ackerman!" Carly admitted. Ms. Ackerman became angry and blasted her hand on top of Sam's desk. Sam startled.

"How come you end up dating the guy you hate?! Why do I have to have so much bad luck? Aah!" Ms. Ackerman left the classroom just the time the bell rang.

Sam sighed really hard. Freddie turned around to Sam. "I'm sorry I put you into trouble." Freddie apologized.

"It's okay, Fredward." Sam said. "Hey, why do you still call me names now that we're boyfriend-girlfriend?" Freddie asked.

"What do you want me to call you? _Honey, sweetie, gummy bear, baby, babe, hon_? Those are corny calls Freddie!" Sam said.

"Okay. Wait! I have an idea. Since you love jelly, and I love pudding, why don't I call you '_Jelly_'…" Freddie said. "And I'll call you '_Pudding_'!" Sam said.

They stood up and hugged each other. Carly coughed for attention. "Sorry." "What's with the hug?" Carly asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go." Freddie said. Carly gave Sam a questioning look. Sam just answered her smirk.

After school, Sam did what Freddie told her. She went to the garden grumpily because she had to skip eating snacks. _Why do I have to go here and skip my fat cake? Aww, I miss my fat cake. Freddie, ah no, Pudding really makes me slim. Pud—._ Before she could shout 'Pudding', the wind blew with flowers, they were rose petals, Sam's favorite. Sam smiled. She was amazed with the weird coincidence. As she looked in front of her, there standing Freddie, her pudding.

"Hi Jelly." Freddie chuckled as he called her Jelly. "Aww come on, it's too corny too." Sam said.

"Then, let's just use those names in some time. Too bad, I love how I call you Jelly. Did you notice the sweet factor?" Freddie said.

"You're such a dork. Now what do you want?" Sam said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I wanna show you something. But first, close your eyes." Freddie said. Sam did as what she is told.

"I'll show you a very special place. No peeking okay?" Freddie said as he held Sam and walked her to that 'special place'.

It took minutes until they arrived in the '_special place_'. "Now, open your eyes." Freddie said.

As Sam opened her eyes, she saw a very small, cozy place full of roses and other beautiful flowers. She was amazed. She smelled all the flowers and they are obviously fresh and smell good. She toured herself around the place. Freddie was just looking at her, very happy. "Who did this?" Sam asked.

"Why won't you ask your favorite _pudding_?" Freddie said with a chuckle. "You did this…for _me_?" Sam said as she gave him a big hug.

"Of course I'd do anything for my jelly." Freddie said. "You're very cheesy. But, thanks. And I love you." Sam said. Aww…

"I love you too." Freddie said and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead. Sam giggled. "What?" "Oh, nothing, I just remembered the time when you '_proposed_' to me."

"Oh, that. Yeah, it was embarrassing. But since that time was the time I need to confess my love for you, I can't go back." Freddie said.

"Aww. What happened to your feelings for Carly? It easily faded away?" Sam asked. Freddie looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Admitting that you are beautiful, yes you are, and I realized Carly will never love me, just like what you say." Freddie said.

"It's your fault you're making me say those hurtful 5 words. I hate you for loving Carly and not your other best friend." Sam said.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Freddie said. "Too short apology. Make it special." Sam teased. "Oh, I'll show you."

Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam responded and Freddie deepened the kiss. After a minute or two (wow!), they pulled back.

"Is that enough?" Freddie asked. "For now. But I want our relationship to last longer. I want to be with you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever." Sam said.

"Let's just go out for a sec and enjoy the cool breeze outside, okay?" Freddie said and Sam nodded.

Freddie sat down with his legs open so that Sam could sit in front of him. Freddie put his hands around Sam's waist and then Sam held his warm hands. They enjoyed the breeze for a moment and talked about more about them and how will they keep up their strong bond relationship. By afternoon, Sam was going to Carly's apartment so Freddie courted her. As they were near to the door, Freddie said, "Hey, why don't you come in for a second?" Sam gave her an unsure look.

"In there? I mean your apartment?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded. "I've never been in there. I just drag you in and out."  
"Come on, mom's not here. It's okay." Freddie said as he put his hands on Sam's shoulder and they walked inside the apartment.

"Wow. This is nice. Very clean." Sam said. Freddie just smiled while his girlfriend is admiring the whole apartment.

As they were sitting on the couch, Sam noticed a door. It was different from other doors.

"Hey, what's with that room plate? It says, 'Freddie's room'. It is your room!" Sam said as she run to the door.

"Hey!" Freddie said as he ran next to Sam. They entered his room and found it pretty simple.

"I always thought your room would be full of pictures of you with your mom. I remember when Mrs. Benson said you had the cutest little bottom. I cracked!" Sam said and burst into laugh.

"Hey, it's somewhat true!" Freddie said. Sam just ignored him. "Come here!"

Freddie slammed Sam on his fluffy bed and he was on top of her. They locked gazes for a moment. And then, Freddie slowly leaned in and kissed Sam. They closed their eyes as they feel the passionate kiss. It took some time before Sam pulled back. They felt awkward afterwards. Then Freddie decided to stand up and went to the couch. Sam went after Freddie. They went back to sitting on the couch. Sam grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Strange, all shows are all about love/hate relationships." Sam said.

"Is it 'The Declaration of Sam and Freddie Relationship Day'?" Freddie joked. "Haha, very funny. Come on, it couldn't be all like this." Sam said.

She looked every channel. "Even on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide? Look, it's the Special Field Trip Edition! And that's the time when Ned and Moze shared a deep kiss!" Sam said.

"You're right." Freddie said. "And look, even on Drake & Josh. It's the episode when Mindy and Josh started getting together. Ugh! They kissed too." Sam said.

"Oh look! Also on Zoey 101. It's the time when Quinn and Logan shared a kiss too." Freddie said. "Whoa, what a weird coincidence." Sam said.

"I told you it's 'The Declaration of Sam and Freddie Relationship Day'" Freddie said. Sam hit him lightly on his arm. Then, the weird locking gazes occurred again.

This time, Sam was the one who leaned in and gave Freddie a quick kiss when suddenly… "FREDWARD BENSON?!"

They turned around and found Mrs. Benson on the door carrying her handbag. Oh my God, Sam thought. Did she see us?!

"Mom, I can explain okay?" Freddie said stopping her mother from going into the living room and see Sam. "Oh let me in, Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

Mrs. Benson was about to see Sam when, "Mom! I'm gonna tell you something! I don't wanna let you know yet but I have a girlfriend!" Freddie almost shouted it.

"Really? Good for you! Now why my collection of CDs is disarranged?!" Mrs. Benson said. WHAT?! Freddie thought. I thought she saw me and Sam kissed?! UGH!!!

After Mrs. Benson checked the CDs, she went back to Freddie and asked, "So, who is she?" Freddie was really nervous to tell.

But then Sam had the confidence and showed herself to Mrs. Benson. "I am Freddie's girlfriend." Mrs. Benson froze. "What did you say?"

"I am Fredward Benson's girlfriend. And we started dating 5 months ago." Sam said.

Mrs. Benson fainted. Poor lady. "Mom!"

After helping Mrs. Benson recover, she finally woke up. "What, what happened?" She asked. She blinked her eyes two times and found Sam and Freddie looking at her.

"What is this girl doing here?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Mom, she just told you. And now I am telling you. She is my girlfriend." Freddie said.

"What?! Do you want to die already, son?! That girl is vicious and dangerous!" Mrs. Benson said. "Ouch. You know I've changed." Sam said.

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Because I'll do this!" Sam said as she kissed Freddie on the lips.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mrs. Benson was very hysterical. Carly even heard the yell and went hurriedly to check what happened.

"Carly! Carly, dear! Tell me that girl is lying! You're my son's girlfriend, right? Right?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Mrs. Benson, I'm sorry. I'm not Freddie's girlfriend. Sam is." Carly said. Mrs. Benson went hysterical once again.

"Mom calm down okay?! God!" Freddie said. "Why are you so hysterical?! You're crazy!" Sam said. "See? See why I am being hysterical right now? That girl doesn't even know how to respect!"

"Come on mom! Sam's not so bad. She already apologized right? And you accepted it fair and square." Freddie said.

"That's the past! It's different now." Mrs. Benson said. "You know. Forget it. It's not even worth it." Sam said.

She was about to go but Freddie stopped her. "No, you're not leaving. You're staying here and we're to prove my mom."

So with the aid of Carly, the three of them explained Mrs. Benson what happened; how they developed their feelings for each other, why did they start dating without telling her and how they conquered all the hatred they experienced when they were still youngsters. It was pretty hard. Finally, Mrs. Benson calmed down and believed them. Then, Carly went back to their apartment. Mrs. Benson decided to make them some macaroni and cheese while the two lovebirds are on the couch watching television. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sam and Freddie both went to see. Freddie opened the door.

"Hey Dork Prince. Miss me?"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that was a crazy chapter. The craziest of all. And are you curious who calls Freddie a dork other than Sam? Of course obviously it's a girl and who she might is, she'd be the cause of all the troubles that will happen starting the next chapter. So get ready to hate this girl cause I know you, Seddie fans, will hate this girl SO MUCH. Oh and one thing, the calling, 'Jelly' and 'Pudding', I actually got it from a Korean reality TV show, We Got Married. The girl is also called Jelly while the guy is also called Pudding. Anyways, it's kinda corny right? But it's cute at the same time! Tee-hee! _

_If you love the story, press the little button at the bottom of the screen._

_If you have any corrections, press the little button at the bottom of the screen._

_If you want to ask any questions regarding me, this story and my other stories, press the little button at the bottom of the screen._

_If you want fast updates, press the little button at the bottom of the screen._

_If you need something, press the little button at the bottom of the screen._

_If you're irritated, well then, I'M SORRY. I just wanna have fun. I just saw something really good on YouTube. I'm very hyper right now!_

_It's all because of SEDDIE!!! AAAAHH!! Haha. Tee-hee! See you on the next upcoming chapter!_


	12. iAm His ExGirlfriend

_A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 12's here! Anyways, to all who's expecting the new girl would be Valerie, I'm sorry but that's wrong. Okay, here's the story: I was looking at Wikipedia about Nathan Kress and then I found his Nickelodeon movie, Gym Teacher: The Movie. Then, while searching for a video on YouTube, I found a Seddie video, as I played the video, you know what I saw? I saw Nathan Kress kissed a girl in that movie!!!! I was really mad that time! I almost threw the books on the computer table! So her name's Alexia Fast. But I guess you barely hear something about her. Her character's name is Susie Salisbury. Now I'm adding that HIDEOUS character here in the story to add some excitement. Yep, I consider her character hideous 'cause she is not that attractive as Jennette McCurdy! Blondes rule!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, no I don't. Even if I have to sneak into the Nickelodeon network and steal the scripts and make another show.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

**iAm His Ex-Girlfriend** _(The Best Damn Thing – Avril Lavigne)_

"_Hey, Dork Prince, miss me?"_ That was a jaw-dropping statement. _Aren't I the only one who calls Freddie a dork?! What the?!_ I thought. My thoughts are in rages. I really didn't expect another person would call my boyfriend a dork, especially when it's a girl; an attractive girl. After a long jaw-dropping moment, Freddie finally spoke. "Susie?" _Who the heck is 'Susie'?!_

"Yep, how's my Dork Prince?" _Could you please stop calling my boyfriend YOUR DORK PRINCE?!_ I was in full rage. I just can't let it out.

"Susie, not in front of my—." Again, that Susie girl interrupted. "Oh, who is she?" Before Freddie could answer ya know what she did? "Never mind. Come on! I got a lot to tell you!"

_Just who does she think she is?!_ I am extremely mad right now. It's just really irritating. Ya know the feeling? One word, ouch.

I just ignored the girl. And look, she keeps on pulling Freddie wherever she goes. _If you only know, young lady…_ I thought. I just kept on doing my thing while that girl push and pulls Freddie. Then to ease a little bit, yeah, a _little bit_ pain in my heart, I decided to go in the kitchen and help Mrs. Benson, supposed to be _my_ future mother-in-law, if ever. But then, that Susie girl once again interrupted and this time, she almost pushed me away! "I guess I'll just go back to where I was." I said. I thought she didn't hear it but, "Yeah you _SHOULD_. You should be cleaning all the mess in the couch." _Now what? I'm a maid?! Do I look like a maid?! If I could just lay a finger on her! Ugh!_ Then, Freddie went to follow me.

"Sam." He called. "I'm sorry about Susie."

"Oh come on! Did you hear what she said? I should be cleaning all the mess in the couch." I said.

"Sam! Come on!" Freddie said as he reached to my face. "You're not my maid okay?"

"Well how can you explain about the 'Dork Prince'?!" I insisted. I am really mad.

"Hey!" Susie heard us. Poor thing, the girl doesn't even know I'm the girlfriend of 'her' Dork Prince.

"Susie. Let us talk to you for a very long moment okay? We need to explain to you every little bit." Freddie said.

"What is it?" She still has the guts to smile. _I WANNA PUNCH HER!_ I thought. "Wait, with the maid?" She added. I'm really pissed off.

"Look Susie. She's not a maid. Her name is Samantha Puckett. She's my girlfriend." _Now what?! Now what?! Ouch, girl! _I was just happy she finally knew who I really was. Heh…

"Oh." She seemed so sad. Aww! I thought. "Well, I'm sorry for misrecognizing you as their maid. I'm Susie Salisbury. I'm Freddie's ex-girlfriend." _Did she just say that?!_

I almost scoffed. Saying that you're the ex-girlfriend of my boyfriend is just…intimidating. Freddie just told her I am his _girlfriend_! "Susie!" Mrs. Benson greeted.

"Hi, Aunt Marissa!" _Wow, very close, huh? She might be overprotective too someday._ I thought. As time passes by, I felt out-of-place. I went near Freddie and whispered.

"Hey, I'll be going now. It's too much, I can't take it anymore." "Are you okay? Are you sick? You want me to go with you?" He asked, acting very caring. _Chi… _*chi is like another kind of scoff*

"No I'm okay. Just entertain your…_guest_." I said then smiled at him. Then I turned to them and bid goodbye. "Okay. Nice to meet you." _That's it?_ "Bye, Freddie. I'll just call you."

I ignored everything after that. I was very sad. I'm tired, pissed off and facing another problem. _Why that Susie does have to show up?_ I thought to myself.

That night, I felt really bored and barely can sleep. I just opened my laptop and checked emails. _Nice, I got 15 new e-mails._ Most of them are just from some websites I joined until I came into this strange one. It was from an anonymous sender. I have no idea who she is. But here's what that anonymous sender said:

**Samantha Puckett,**

_Why address me like that? I'm just called Sam. I hate my name. It's too girly._

**You don't know me so you can't blame me for this email. So you better get ready to what I'm gonna say to you.**

_Oh I'm always ready. Bring it on!_

**You are aggressive, mean and naturally vicious.**

_Yeah that's what I am. That's how I am described. So what?_

**You're a horrible person. You're a tomboy and you don't care about anything. You don't deserve to live.**

_What the?!_

**You always beat every student in your school and you're not even a smart girl. You only love to eat ham and ribs that's why you're a fat girl.**

_I'm not fat! I'm just chubby! I'm not chubby at all! I only have a little baby fat!_

**And you're not even beautiful or attractive to any guy. You don't deserve to be Freddie's girlfriend.**

_Freddie? Freddie Benson? Are you kidding me?_

**You're just a mean ambitious girl who makes every life miserable. I just extremely hate you. And little advice, stay far away.**

_Well guess what? I extremely hate you too! And why wouldn't I stay far away? Who would like to be with you anonymously intimidates me!_

**You won't last long.**

**Anonymous**

_Who the heck are you?!_

This girl is very intimidating. I hate her whoever she is. _I'll know you someday, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you. Be scared. _I thought. So days passed and that Susie girl started studying at our school. _Let me describe that girl: she is a brunette, attractive, slim and has a perfect body shape. Plus, she's pretty too. Beautiful, rather. And what I hate about her is that she keeps me away from my own boyfriend! Oh, Freddie's my boyfriend, remember? Yeah, she keeps on bugging him and always asks him about tech stuffs. Well she doesn't deserve to know about tech stuffs! I'm just pretty sure, that girl, Susie Salisbury, is the one who sent me that email. I'm definitely positive. That girl has the guts to say those all things to me, well HA! I'm not affected with your email, young lady!_ Thoughts are coming and coming and each are becoming more raging and more raging. _One time, Freddie and I are watching a movie in a cinema and you know what? She suddenly showed up on the other side of Freddie. She was really noisy that we almost took the blame for that blabbering girl._

**You better be ready, Susie Salisbury, because the official girlfriend of Fredward Benson's here to kick your butt.**

**

* * *

**

_Was it good? If it is, just tell me in a REVIEW okay? It's your choice. It's okay if you're too lazy or just don't want to review. I'd still continue the story as long as there are still readers who are waiting to know what will happen to this hideous girl, Susie Salisbury in the end, okay? Now, after this, I'm now starting the fanfic 4everyoung has requested. Its title is Peace, Love & Ice Cream. The title's based on a Korean pop-ballad song. So um, yay! Haha. ^^_


	13. iCan't Take It Anymore

_A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 13's up! And I just remembered my other fanfic, You Belong With Me. God! I haven't continued it for a long time! Uh! School makes me so busy! So anyways, here's Chapter 13 and this is a WHOLE DRAMA. And um, did you notice I changed the secondary genre for this story? I changed it into Drama, yes. You know why? Wanna know why? Read this chapter and tell me why!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly neither its characters. I'd make another show, another plot, using the stars of iCarly and I'm gonna make Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress together! Mwahaha. But anyways, it doesn't matter cause it's SO IMPOSSIBLE. Haha. So please continue reading this chapter!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

**iCan't Take it Anymore** _(Don't Forget – Demi Lovato)_

You might remember that Susie came into our life; Me and Freddie's life as boyfriend-girlfriend. I can admit Susie's a nice and pretty girl but she's somewhat crazy and intimidating just like Mrs. Benson. Days passed and I got tired of her craziness. She's really pissing me off almost everyday! Then, a 'special welcome party' just for her happened. Almost everyone in Ridgeway is invited. The event was held in the school's gym. Susie's pretty rich; unlike me I had to eat food at Carly's. So I wear a purple ruffled blouse, jeans and black pumps. Yeah, I'm already used at wearing such high heels. I can carry a three-inch! Freddie and I went to the party together and Carly was already there, with Shane. "Hey Carls!"

"Hey, how are the lovebirds?" Carly teased. "Oh cut it off. Look at you with Shane." I said.

"Come on, we're just friends." Carly said. "Oh, really?" Suddenly, as I was about to turn to Freddie, he was gone.

"Hey, wasn't there a dork next to me?" I asked Carly. "I don't know." Carly said.

Where the heck is he? _Oh, don't tell me he's with Susie! Don't start with me._ But it was 60% positive.

So I wandered the whole gym until I came down to the corner that you have to go a little left, where it has a smaller food table.

Before I could approach Freddie, 'cause I already heard his voice, I saw Susie. She was smiling like an idiot.

"You better keep up with your boyfriend or else." Susie said. _What does she mean?_ Then, I noticed her glossy lips.

I ignored it and went to see if Freddie was really there. He was there. I was about to greet him but then I noticed a reddish smudge at the corner of his lips.

"It must be…Susie!" I whispered. "What is it?" Freddie asked. "Oh nothing! Let's just go there and enjoy the night."

I am 70.5% sure that was Susie's kiss. _Has Freddie already forgotten about us? What we have just made? You know a relationship? We're almost together for 2 years!_

_What is he up to?_ I thought.

I ignored the thoughts and went with Freddie to enjoy the party. The smudge really is suspicious.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

While I was behind Sam (talking to Carly), someone suddenly pulled me to the corner at the smaller food table. "Susie?" Oh great, it's Susie again.

"Hey, come on! I was your ex-girlfriend. It's good to be back!" She said. She even irritates me. "What are you doing?" I asked as she leaned closer to me.

"Let me just have a kiss! Come on! I've been longing for that!" Susie said. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Shush, Freddie. Just come on one kiss!"

_Is she kidding me? I have a girlfriend!_ I accidentally pushed her away because of my anger. Then, she grabbed a strawberry jam sandwich and slammed it on my face.

It made a reddish smudge by the corner of my lips. I tried to wipe it off but Sam appeared. I don't want her to know that Susie almost tried to kiss me.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

While Freddie walked me home, the thought of Susie-kissed-Freddie is still running in my mind. It won't go and it makes me so upset. After few walks, we arrived at my 'hidden' house. "Well, good night." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked home. _It's strange, the last time he walked me home, he was talking a lot._ I thought. I went inside our 'hidden' house and went straight to my room. My mother doesn't even care cause she's busy answering those crazy crossword puzzles on every newspaper. I jumped on the bed and grabbed my phone. _WHOA! 17 messages? Are you kidding me?_ I shrieked. I checked each messages. Most of them are just from Freddork.

**Sam, I'm sorry for all what Susie said to you. I'm really sorry.**

_I don't want you to apologize. I want that girl to apologize to me front and center._

**Sam, sorry for not telling you about Susie being my…ex-girlfriend, mom just arranged our relationship since Susie's mother was her best friend. Not until now.**

_Most of the messages are just full of 'I'm sorry' and the name of that 'Susie'. I really hated it._

Then I simply erased all those 'sorry' messages. Suddenly, another text message came. It was strange.

**Sam, could you meet me at my apartment? I mean, right now?**

_You mean late at 10? Is he kidding me?_ But I got no choice. I have to know what's up.

I quickly dressed up, grabbed my coat, put my phone in my pocket and slammed the door. I started walking to Bushwell Plaza, where Carly and Freddie are staying. After a few blocks of walking, 2 minutes of beating up Lewbert and 5 minutes of tiring ride in the elevator **(what?)** I finally arrived in front of the Bensons' apartment. I'm tired to knock so I slowly opened the door to keep Mrs. Benson in her beauty rest, well, when did she become beautiful? So anyways, instead of sneaking in for Freddie, I saw something unexpected. I just saw Freddie and Susie sleeping on the couch with HER head on HIS shoulder. Plus, they're holding hands. _What's up with Freddie?!_ I thought. I shrieked. I was hurt. I felt a crack in my heart and I hurriedly but slowly ran outside the apartment. I tried to run but I told myself, _Sam, you're a brave strong girl. You need to face this._ Then I just called Freddie to wake him up. He answers.

**Freddie:**  
_Sam?_

**Sam:**

_Hey, I'm already here._

**Freddie:  
**_Where?_

**Sam:**

_Here, in front of your apartment? Right outside your door?_

**Freddie:**  
_Why? What happened?_  
**Sam:**  
_God Freddie! You just told me to come here and I saw you and—._

**Freddie:**  
_What are you talking about? I didn't text you! Are you crazy?_

**Sam:**

_Did you just call me crazy?_

_**Freddie:**__  
Yeah, so what?_  
**Sam:**

_Come outside and I'll tell you what's what!!_

Then I hung up. I tried to hold my tears. Then Freddie came out.

"So what's what?" He told me. Before I could say anything he spoke again. "Why do you keep bugging me?"

"I am not bugging you! Why are you saying that? You're the one who texted me!" I defended.

"You really mess up with people's life and even their sleep! Come on Sam!" He told me. "You know what Sam? You're a total mean girl and you always ruin every people's life! You just can't seem to feel or even see it! What's up with you?! And now you're coming here to bug me and make you feel adored? Are you crazy?"

Those words totally hurt me. I still tried to hold my tears in my eyes. I didn't frown or even say anything. Then he just ignored me like I was nothing special and went back inside their apartment. That time I couldn't totally hold my tears. I slowly let it out. Quietly, tears fell down from my eyes. I tried to sniff quietly to keep the voice down low and I was too hurt to move back. You know how it feels when you feel empty and like means nothing special to your friends or even the world? I can't hold it anymore. I cried it all out! Suddenly, I noticed the door was about to open so I held the doorknob to keep whoever that person is to open the door. I was in total rejection and tears can't help falling. Then I just sat there on the ground and let that person open the door.

I looked up as a guy called my name softly. _Freddie_. I became silent while tears run smoothly down my face.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I started, sniffing all my way to speak again clearly. I can't even look at him!

"I am your girlfriend, Freddie. _Girlfriend_. Don't you know what a girlfriend means? Do you know what a boyfriend needs to do?"

"Sam, calm down." He said. _How am I gonna calm down?!_ I shouted deep inside me. "You don't love me, Freddie." I hesitated.

"No." I insisted one more time. "You didn't love me from the very beginning." I inhaled deeply and shouted the last words I could say,

"**WHY DO YOU STILL LOVE ME AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT LOVING A HEARTLESS JERK?!"**

I ran all my way down the hall, out the apartment building and ran away somewhere I couldn't think of him.

I kept running here and there, across the dim streets.

Next thing I know was a bright light coming towards me.

_It ended my life._

**Almost.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how was it? Did it make you cry or anything? Are you mad about Freddie making Sam cry? Come on tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Am I too childish? It's okay, I'm just a pre-teen! 11 years of existence in this world shouldn't make me that old enough to stop acting childish. So back to the REAL topic, most of the plots of my stories are based in my experiences being a 5th grader and now a 6th grader. Yeah, I'm a dramatic, emotional person. But I'm telling you, I'm NO EMO! Okay? I'm just telling you, my life's miserable back in my 5th grade years.

**REVIEWS AND SHOUTOUTS!**

Hey fellow Seddie Shippers, iCarly fans and Nicksterz! Oh, _Nicksterz_ are the kids or teenagers or even moms and dads or grandpas and grandmas, who love watching Nickelodeon! Oh SLIME! I just noticed it in a Nickelodeon segment. Anyways, um, to my loyal readers, thank you so much guys!

**StudxxMuffins:** Thank you so much! I really appreciated how you loved my story! Anyways, um, I think more updates to come so wait for it!

**Aaamber:** You're a new reviewer to me but thank you for reading and appreciating my story! Yeah and I love Mandy's character so I added her.

**Spottedfang:** If you already read the past chapter, Chapter 12: iAm His Ex-girlfriend of course, you might know now that it's not Valerie thank God. Haha.

Oh Seddie Shippers! Haha. One of your fellow shipper is calling you for a special review! If you already watched the iCarly special, _iDate a Bad Boy_, I just want you to know a little bit Seddie-ish something with it. And you know iKiss was already aired a long time ago right? So here it goes, open a new tab or a window then go to this page: **.com/watch?v=OwcM1xcCzQI&feature=related** and then watch the part from **5:00 - 5:36** and look how it is SO A SEDDIE PART!

_Here's the dialogue (Griffin arrives):_

**Carly:** Oh my God you're here!

**Griffin:** Yeah. *hiss* Hot outfit.

**Carly:** *chuckles* Ah, Sam, this is Griffin, Griffin this is my best friend, Sam.

**Griffin:** Hi.

**Sam:** 'Sup hot lips?

**Carly:** Sam!

**Sam:** So you go to school here?

**Griffin:** I ditched homeroom. (He was mumbling so I didn't understand him!)

**Carly:** To come and see me?

**Griffin:** Yeah, if I'd go to your apartment your brother's gonna taste me or something.

**Sam:** Hah, I've been taste. It wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of a rush.

Now read again if you didn't catch it! (Now in big, bold letters!)

**SAM: HAH, I'VE BEEN TASTE. IT WASN'T SO BAD. IT WAS ACTUALLY KIND OF A RUSH.**

Now tell me, **ISN'T SHE REFERRING TO THE KISS SHE HAD WITH FREDDIE?!** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMG! I'm not sure but, I was hoping! Ah, the writers and Dan Schneider do know how to write the best scripts. Love it! Haha. Well, this is a waaaaay too long A/N. Haha. So this has been sEddiEcUte16 or you could call me in another penname, **baBygHurL18**. Check out my profile to see the history of my other and back-up penname! Signing off, Sammi!


	14. iCan't Remember Anything

A/N: Hey guys! This is kinda short but I hope you still like it. And um, I'm gonna update my profile so please do check it out. Anyways, um, this became a bit dramatic, if ever it made you cry the last episode, I think you'll cry once again this time. Just thinking, okay? So please read! And I'm thinking this is only Part 1. My plot's messed up! I don't draft them, I just went confused with the story. I'm making 3 stories!!!!! It's pretty tiring and my fingers are kinda numb but it's okay! As long as there you guys exist to read and review my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly neither is Schneider's Hospital. Gosh, Schneider's Hospital is just a fiction! ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

**iCan't Remember Anything **_(White Horse – Taylor Swift)  
_

**Previously…**

_I inhaled deeply and shouted the last words I could say,_

"_**WHY DO YOU STILL LOVE ME AND MAKING ME FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT LOVING A HEARTLESS JERK?!"**_

_I ran all my way down the hall, out the apartment building and ran away somewhere I couldn't think of him._

_I kept running here and there, across the dim streets._

_Next thing I know was a bright light coming towards me._

_It ended my life._

_**Almost.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next thing I know was there were bright lights so I could barely open my eyes. I also heard shouts, saying something like those who were rushed in a hospital. _Where am I anyway?_ I thought to myself. My eyes started to close again and I fell unconscious again.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Sam, where are you? I need to apologize!" I said to myself. I was really mad about myself not thinking about what Sam will feel. "I am really a dork. I shouldn't have said something offensive like that. I have totally forgotten about her; that she is my girlfriend." I just sat on the fire escape and felt sad about what happened earlier. Suddenly, Wendy came up rushing and out of breath. "Wendy, what are you doing here? And you're out of breath." I asked. She was panting and breathing heavily as if she had run over 5 miles.

"Freddie…Sam…Sam was rushed in…the hospital." She said in between exhales. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Go, hurry!" Wendy said. _Oh my God, Sam, my girlfriend. What could possibly be happened?_ I thought running to Schneider's Hospital.

(You may recognize the Schneider's Hospital in Drake & Josh where they have to do a foot surgery.)

I ran as fast as I can to see Sam if she was alright. I found Jake, Pete, Shane and Shannon sitting on each chair.

"Guys, where is Sam?" I asked them. They were all silent. "She's currently in the ER. The doctors are doing everything they can to save Sam." Shane finally spoke.

"What happened?" I asked. Shannon stood up. "All of us were about to go watch a movie when we have to stop because an accident occurred."

"Then we checked who it might be. Then we saw a familiar blonde carried away in an ambulance. Then we knew it was Sam." Pete continued.

"The witness said she was running across the highway when a speeding car accidentally ran over Sam and the cause of losing a lot of blood." Jake finished.

"Oh my God." I silently said.

Then, the doctor appeared. "Samantha Puckett's family?" "We're only her friends. We contacted her parents but they are out-of-town." Shane said. I rushed to the doctor and grabbed the collar of his white gown (scientist uses). "Is my girlfriend okay?!" I exclaimed, probably in my highest rage ever. "Don't worry, lad, your girlfriend is okay. But she had complications after being run over by a car." The doctor explained. He leaded the way to the observation room and I saw fractures in Sam's head.

"Samantha's head is lightly injured maybe because it was the first one to be hit. This injury caused her to lose a little of her memory so it might be okay. She also had a broken rib but we already fixed it and light injuries on her left arm and right leg. Since it was an emergency, we made a discount. It is only half price of the payment. The witness and the owner of the car were here awhile ago and they paid for Samantha's hospital expenses." The doctor explained. "Sam lost a memory? But what it could be?" I asked the doctor. "I don't know. It may be kind of difficult for her friends especially you, her boyfriend. But you can visit her now in her room: 3rd floor, last room to the left. Good luck."

I quickly ran to the room the doctor said. I knocked on the door and opened it, seeing Sam sleeping soundly with a bandage around her forehead. I grabbed the small chair and sat beside the hospital bed. I held her hand, smoothly rubs it. "Sam, first of all, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things to you. I'm sorry I brought you in this trouble. I'm sorry I chose Susie's side. I'm just sorry for all the things I've done to you. I'm sorry. I'm…really sorry, Sam. Please wake up. Give me a sign if you could hear me. Please." Then I leaned my head on her hand, still holding it. Suddenly, Carly rushed inside the room panting with Spencer. "Oh my God, Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"Hush, Sam's fine. But we have another problem." I paused for a sec leaving Carly and Spencer curious. "She's lost some memory."

"What? What is it?" Carly asked. "Maybe she forgot eating her favorite ribs and ham." Spencer joked.

"Spencer, no time for jokes okay? Sam's in trouble." Carly said. Spencer apologized. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Freddie, just stay calm. Go home, your mom kept asking us where you are. She'd be worried if you stay here." Carly said.

"But I—."

"Go home."

"I need to—."

"Freddie, go home."

"Sam is—."

"I'll take care of Sam, okay? Spencer, get Freddie home. I'll follow in just minutes."

Now Spencer had to drag me outside, into his car and locked it up and waited for Carly. In just minutes, Carly arrived and sat on the front seat of the car. _Sam, I'll apologize no matter how many times I would have to just to make you well again and just like the old Sam. I love you so much more than anything, I need you, I miss you, and I love you. If I could just go back in time and…bring us back together again. _

**Samantha…please, forgive me.  
**

**

* * *

**

So, how was it? Well, it didn't make me cry but I guess it's a safe chapter. Um, anyways, I've been reading a lot of Seddie one-shots and it gives me more inspirations of continuing and finishing my stories. It's kinda corny and kind of a lie. But um, so, I guess reviews are all I needed! I didn't get much review for the past few days, maybe because I haven't uploaded new chapters but thank you for those who um, subscribed to my story! ^^ **-Sammi.**


	15. iCan't Remember Anything Part 2

A/N: This is kinda short but I guess it's already fine for Chapter 14's Part 2. Well, I have already arranged my plots and now I'm back to business! Hah, finally. So anyways, I just finished reading a fanfic entitled, 'Ruined Puzzle Pieces'. I forgot the name of the author 'cause I was focusing on my stories so sorry about that! ^^ But read it! It amazingly amazing! Haha. Oh, please enjoy this new installment!

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**

**iCan't Remember Anything** _(White Horse – Taylor Swift) _**Part 2**

_Sam, I'll apologize no matter how many times I would have to just to make you well again and just like the old Sam. I love you so much more than anything, I need you, I miss you, and I love you. If I could just go back in time and…bring us back together again. Samantha, please forgive me._ As we arrived at Bushwell Plaza, I sadly went home without even saying goodbye to Carly and Spencer. "Night, mom." I didn't even care when my mom kept scolding me why I stayed up late outside. I just sadly entered my room and went to sleep. (Of course I took a shower first!)

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

***Flash!*** I was woke up by a camera flash. I blinked my eyes so I can see who did that. Then, I found this nice-looking guy holding his silver Olympus C-25 camera. He chuckled lightly, then. "Your cute, pinkish pimple ruins your smooth, chubby face." _Too much compliments, ugh!_

"Who are you?" I asked him. I got up and rested my back on the hospital bed. "I'm Terence Sullivan. Just call me Terence."

"Nice to meet you Terence, I'm…I'm…who am I?" _I can't remember my own name!_ I thought. "Calm down, your name is Samantha Puckett."

"Samantha? Samantha Puckett? Oh. Thanks. I can barely remember most of my past." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, so you have amnesia?" Terence asked. "No, the doctor told me that a little part of my memory was lost and starting today, I might forget some of my past."

"That's bad. But don't worry I'll help you remember everything. Trust me." Terence said. "Thank you."

"Then I should call you Samantha." Terence smiled. I smiled back at him. I made a new friend after being hit by a car.

To be honest, most of my memories are lost. All I remember was my name, that I am 8th grader, that I love ham and ribs, and that I have a best friend named…I'm not sure if she is Carrie or Carla or Carly. I can't remember anything. It just makes my head hurt. Then, Nurse Dara came in with a wheelchair.

"Ms. Samantha, do you want to go outside for a while?" Nurse Dara asked offering me the wheelchair.

"Oh, I'll accompany her. You can go back to your work now." Terence insisted. "If that's what you want, Mr. Terence."

Nurse Dara left the room. Terence helped me transfer from the bed to the wheelchair. "Okay, we're all set."

Terence started moving the wheelchair I am sitting on outside the room to the hallways of the hospital.

If I describe Terence by his appearance, I'd say, he's cute. I'm not saying I like him but he just looks like someone familiar to me. I just can't remember his name. Terence is a brunette guy and just the same age as me. He has hazel eyes and his face is smooth-looking. You know, without any zits or pimples or anything. If I describe him by his attitude, he seemed nice and helpful even though I just met him minutes ago. There's something inside him that feels good to me. I don't know what it is. It's hard to explain. We stopped at the hospital center lounge for the visitors, staffs, administrators, and the confined people. We sat on the red, comfy couch and rested for awhile.

"Thank you for helping me and making me feel better." I thanked him. "You're welcome. I appreciated the gratitude."

We both smiled to each other until this guy came running towards us. Just by looking at him, you can tell he's a dorkface.

"Terence? What are you doing here?" The dorkwad asked. "Nurse Dara said I'll be staying here for a while to keep my foot better."

"Why? What happened to your foot?" I asked Terence, ignoring the presence of the dorkwad. "Oh, it sprained weeks ago but don't worry I feel better now."

"Oh, thank God." I smiled at him. "Oh, Samantha, this is—." The dorkwad interrupted Terence.

"What did you just call her?" The dorkwad asked. He's kinda creepy that time. "Samantha. Why do you know her?"

"You called her Samantha? Sam, why did you let this guy call you Samantha?" He turned his face to me. _What is he saying?_

"What are you talking about?" Terence asked. "I am talking to Sam. Why did you let this guy call you Samantha? I thought I'm the only guy allowed to call you that?"

The dorkwad was really scary. I was terrified by his reaction. "What—what are you saying? Who are you?! I don't even know you!"

_Hmm, he became calmed…and shocked._ "What? Sam it's me Freddie! Freddie Benson! Don't you remember me?"

Freddie Benson? Freddie…Benson. My head started hurting. I moaned. "Samantha, are you okay?" Terence asked.

"I don't know you. I don't know a guy named Freddie Benson. Who are you?" I kept moaning because my head hurts more terribly.

"Freddie, I think it's better if you go. Nurse Dara! Nurse Dara!" Terence called. Quickly, Nurse Dara came and helped me to my wheelchair.

* * *

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

"Sam! It's me Freddie! Come on! I'm your," _they have left,_ "Boyfriend." _Before I could say that._ I was really hurt because my girlfriend won't remember me. _After all the misery Susie has done, and now this? What's next? Sam breaking up with me? _I was really disappointed that time. I just went home again with no chance (at all I'd tell you) in making up with Sam ever again. I just have to go with the flow so Sam's head will not hurt again because of struggling to remember me. I just need to be her friend for a while. _Her ordinary friend. Her ordinary dork frenemy._

The next day, I went to check Sam again even though she hates me that much when she sees me. I opened the door to her room and found a lot people inside cheering for Sam who's on her bed with a cup of Wahoo Punch in her hand. Carly and Spencer were there; Shane, Shannon, Jake, Pete, Wendy, Valerie, Jonah, and… "Terence?" I found him sitting on a chair beside Sam. He's really close to her now. "Hey, Freddie!" Terence greeted. "Oh, alert everyone, the dork's here." _What a greet Sam._ "Hi Freddie." Our friends greeted. Carly stood up from sitting and pulled me outside the room to keep privacy.

"Freddie, aren't you noticing something?" She asked. "What? What is it?" I asked Carly.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Freddie. I know that Sam has forgotten about you being her boyfriend." Carly said.

"I know but I don't have anything to do to make her remember me. Now that she's close to Terence." I said.

"Don't worry about Terence. I've already talked about this with him. I trust in you Freddie, you can do it. I know."

Carly went back inside the room. That left me outside wondering how I would make things go back in time.

I just went back inside the room and found them cheering again. "Hooray for Sam is going to be discharge tomorrow!" Spencer leaded. "HOORAY!" everyone cheered. I just smiled and ignore all the bad things that might happen. "Let's celebrate!" I shouted. Everyone started playing around. Then I noticed Sam was looking at me, I nodded once as a sign of congratulations. She turned away in awkwardness. _Huh, I just wish this turn out well.

* * *

_

A/N: So, a new character showed up and it's DEFINITELY a different character. Not a character in iCarly or in any Nickelodeon show, well if ever. I just made the character up to keep up the story in a Jealousy mode. But don't worry you won't be hating Terence for the next chapters. Just recognize him as Sam's new friend for a while. ^^ So this is how Terence showed up: He was also confined in the hospital just a week before Sam was rushed to the same hospital. Then, Freddie met Terence. So that's how he showed up. And um, sorry for the late upload! And, supposed to be, Terence should've showed up since Chapter 13. But I already told you, plot's messed up so I had to make changes so. Reviews please!


	16. iRemember Him

A/N: Hey guys, this might be a very confusing chapter but I'm still hoping for reviews. None of you have given me for a long time and I'm very sad. But I'll keep on writing okay? If you don't like my story, PM me if you want. Just be honest with me. Okay? Anyways, um, I might not upload any chapters for the next few days. I can't connect to the Internet for a while. I'm really sorry about that, guys. But for the mean time, please enjoy this chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

**iRemember Him** _(I'm With You – Avril Lavigne)_

Sam was already discharged and since her mom is out-of-town, she'll be staying for a while in the Shays' apartment. Since Sam was discharged from the hospital, she became really nicer than Carly, Spencer and Freddie thought. She also started wearing decent clothes, not just those worn-out jeans and hoodies. It's like the aggressive part of Sam has died and the vulnerable part of Sam has been born. Carly, Spencer and Freddie were really getting weird around Sam. The next morning, Sam is going back to school. She woke up 4:30 a.m. and woke up Carly.

"What? I'm too sleepy…Later, Sam." Carly went back to sleep. Sam doesn't know what to do so she just grabbed Carly's notebook.

"Assignments…assignments, hmm, here it is! Algebra II book, page 32, activity A and B. I better start now."

She then put the notebook back and went downstairs to do her assignment.

4:40 a.m., Carly went downstairs, yawning. "Oh, good morning Carly!" Sam greeted. Carly was confused. "Is that a book you're writing into?" She was pretty shocked. She went towards the table and sat on a chair, facing Sam.

"Yep, just wait, I'm about to finish." She then closed the book after answering the last problem. Carly was looking at her confused.

"What?" Sam asked. "When did you start answering assignments?" Carly asked. Sam just chuckled.

"Don't chuckle 'cause I'm about to freak out." Carly said. "What, I'm just doing my assignment. Is there something wrong?"

"Sam, you're much different now. The old Sam doesn't care about school and is…well, aggressive." Carly said.

"Well won't you be glad that I've changed better now?" Sam said. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Ah—." Sam had left before Carly could say anything. "I miss the old Sam."

After taking a bath, Carly and Sam are getting ready for school. Sam wore a black blouse with pink embellishments and a black denim skirt. She wore black sneaker wedges and waited for Carly wearing a purple shirt and jeans and sneakers. Then, Sam wore a black headband with a little ribbon on her head. Carly was really fascinated about Sam's look but it still looks weird because Sam never wears girly clothes.

"So are you ready to go?" Sam asked Carly. "Yep, let's go!"

As Sam and Carly arrived at school, everyone was looking at Sam. Every girl is looking at her and boys can't take their eyes away from Sam. It was in the middle of the afternoon. While getting something at their locker, Freddie arrived. "Hey Carly! Hey Sa—what are you wearing?"

Sam smirked. "What? Like I can't wear something like this!" Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, don't be late at class okay?" Sam said leaving her two friends. "What happened in the world?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know but listen to me closely Freddie. We need to get the old Sam back or else!" Carly said.

Suddenly, Gibby and Jeremy (or probably called Germy) arrived.

"Whoa, Sam being nice…" Gibby paused for a sec. "It was really creepy!"

"Not like… ACHOO! The old Sam… ACHOO! Who keeps on torturing us! ACHOO!" Jeremy said.

"Watch out!" Gibby warned as they took off to classes.

Freddie and Carly looked at each other and shivered.

"We have to do something really quick before it's too late." Carly said.

* * *

**(A/N: New scene; third P.O.V.)**

Carly meet up with Susie at Groovie Smoothies and talked about Sam's condition. Susie was pretty shocked about Sam's weird changes. Carly kept on telling Susie to give up Freddie so that Sam will go back in being…well, who she really is. You know; the aggressive and bossy attitude? You'd be really mad at Susie that you can just kill her and leave her somewhere until her body's out of flesh. After so many begging, Susie finally agreed.

"Alright, I'll stop. I just did that because I just miss those times when Freddie and I are still together." Susie admitted.

"So does that mean you became his girlfriend?" Carly asked. "No, we're only in the stage of mutual understanding. We never go up the limit."

"Well, that's good. Thank you so much! Just one more thing, could you help me get those bickering sidekicks get back together?" Carly asked.

Susie nodded and smiled at Carly.

Later that night, Carly called Freddie to come over the house based on their plan. "Okay, Susie, um, just go first to our guest room. I'll just call you when it's ready okay?" Carly ordered. Susie nodded and then went upstairs to the guest room. Suddenly, Freddie arrived in the building. "Hey, Carly, you ready for rehearsal?" Freddie asked.

"Uh…wait! SAM! STOP EATING LET'S GO UPSTAIRS!" Carly shouted. Sam quickly ran over to her friends.

"Okay, I'm full and I'm…full." Sam said. "Yeah, I can see that." Freddie said looking at Sam's face, still with a barbeque sauce from the ribs.

"I'll go get tissue for that. Um, why don't you just go upstairs first? I'll follow after I get the tissue to wipe out Sam's face." Carly said.

Carly pressed the 'up' bottom and then the elevator opened. She pushed Sam and Freddie inside.

When the elevator closed, Carly quickly called Susie who was on the second floor waiting for Carly's signal. Susie ran down the stairs slowly. Carly and Susie removed the picture frame covering up the elevator switch. Carly pushed the red button which made the elevator stop. "Hey! What happened? Why did the elevator stop?!" Freddie shouted. "Um, it got stuck as usual! Heh, don't worry! I'll fix it right away!" Carly made a really dumb excuse. Susie just chuckled. "Alright!" Sam answered. Then, Carly and Susie went upstairs without making any noises and waited for those two to speak up.

* * *

**(A/N: New scene; Sam's P.O.V.)**

_Great, I'm stuck here with this dorkwad! I'd rather get flushed down the toilet than having this dork with me._ I thought to myself. I've been really bad to this guy but I don't know why. I guess he's someone I've been bullying from the past. He's really familiar and even my heart says he's someone special. But I don't see him that way! All I know is that he's a dork. "Great, what should we do?" I asked him. "I don't know. Just wait until Carly fixes this." Freddie said. "You're smart and kind of strong. Why don't you fix this yourself?" I told him. "How would I fix the wirings if I'm here inside while the wirings are OUTSIDE?" I blew up my cheeks then let out the air. "Alright, fine. Wait, I've got a cellphone here!" I told him. "How could that help? Carly's out fixing the wirings. She doesn't need your help!" Freddie said. I scoffed.

"How rude of you! You know, you're nothing but a big mess to everything, everyone!" I started.

"Well you're just a plain aggressive girl who is just a dreamer!"

"You're a bad boy! A dorkwad!"

"Well you're a meanie!"

"Dorkwad!"  
"Meanie!"

"You're a…you're a…argh! I hate you!" I said. I've ran out of comebacks. _Why didn't I win this time?_

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you most!"

"I hate you more than you hate me!"  
"I hate you more than you could ever imagine!"  
"I hate you so!"  
"I hate you so badly I want to punch you!"

"Then go!"  
"Oh I will!"

I punched him hard on the face but it's like it didn't even hurt him. He's gotten really strong. We keep on bickering and insulting each other while stuck inside the elevator. It's the last resort. We have nothing to do at all. The longer we're stuck here, the hotter it will be. I'm really exhausted. The ribs didn't really help me with my appetite. _I'm so hungry! So hungry! Food!_ I thought to myself. I am hungry, exhausted and bored and next thing I know, I almost fainted. I fell over Freddie's chest.

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" Freddie said shaking my face. Then he put his palm on my forehead.

"You're sick!" He exclaimed. _Me…sick?_ I thought. I was really weak and can't move.

* * *

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Sam's sick…again. I quickly grabbed something in my pocket. It was the fever and headache medicine mom gave me awhile ago. Good thing Sam's carrying a bottle of water. So I lift her head a bit and fed her the medicine, then the water. She coughed after that. I was breathing heavily while giving her my shirt leaving me my undershirt which is kinda thin (Shows off my body a bit). She was shivering and shivering.

"Why did you remove your shirt? You might be cold." She insisted.

"Don't worry about me. I can stand the cold. Just stay there." I said. "I'm here for you." I added.

"Thank you. You're really nice and kind. I like you." She said. I froze there for a sec and blush a bit.

"Now you should just sleep. I'll be here in the corner. I'll take care of you until you feel well." Freddie stated.  
Suddenly, Sam was shaking her head lightly. "Why? What is it?" I asked her.

"This is weird. I feel like it already happened to me before." _Whoa, she's recalling what happened the last time!  
The time when we were stuck in the elevator at the plaza! Oh my God!_ I rejoiced.

"Sam? Do you remember the person who took care of you?" I really took the chance.

"He's a dark-haired guy and he's nice and has hazel eyes." She stopped and looked at me. "By any chance, was it you Freddie?"

I grinned widely that it had reached my ears (metaphorically)! "Yes! Yes it's me Sam! I'm your boyfriend!"

Sam tried to sit up and grabbed something from her pocket. There placed the ring. The ring I gave her when I proposed to her.

"You kept that?" I asked her. "I don't know about this but I feel like it's the most special thing I've ever received." Sam said.

"I'm just really glad you remember me!" I hugged her so tightly.

Suddenly, the elevator moved. It opened and I found Carly standing there with a big grin on her face. _Oh yeah, she's listening to us the whole time._ I thought. I helped Sam get up and we walked out of the elevator and onto the couch. I let Sam rest for awhile. Carly and I talked for a while in the kitchen.

"Sam has remembered you…finally." Carly said with a smile.

"Yeah, I feel relieved. Now we can start all over again." I answered Carly.

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, while Carly and Freddie are talking in the kitchen, someone came running down the stairs. Sam stood up and looked at the girl who just went down. Sam was pretty familiar to that face. "Who are you?" She asked the girl. "Susie!" Carly called. "Susie?" Sam thought for a second and she was shocked. "Susie Salisbury?" Sam said.

"Oh my Gosh Sam you still remember me!" Susie rejoiced. Sam was starting to get mad.

"You're the one who kept on flirting with my boyfriend! You're the girl who kept on interrupting whenever Freddie and I are having our time! YOU—!"

Sam was really mad and was about to slap Susie. "SAM!" Freddie and Carly called.

"Sam, calm down. Look, I'm really sorry. I have a reason why I did those things to you." Susie said.

"You don't need to apologize. I won't accept it either. I'm done with you." Sam said. "And for you too, young man!"

"Sam? Did we just—?" Freddie asked but Sam interrupted. "Well not anymore! I regret that time! You all are INSANE! I just wish these were all gone and I was in another world without any dorks and flirtatious girls!" Sam exclaimed and ran out of the door.

"Sam! Sam! Sam…" Freddie frowned.

* * *

A/N: That was pretty insane. Well, um, if you recall what happened in Chapter 4: iAm Sick, you might as well knew that the dialogue's pretty the same and also the situation. Huh, I'm really bored. I've got school tomorrow. And guess what? It's Saturday! Why on earth did they do that? Anyways, um, so, reviews please people! Speak up! Grammar checking or anything! Requests!


	17. iThought It's All Over

**A/N:** Sorry this took you long. But when I was reading the reviews, I noticed something I haven't read before. (From iWant You To Stay) It was from SisterSunflower and it says, _Sorry but ick not Sam and Freddie-ish really fake-y._ It somewhat hurt my feelings but it's okay. Every writer receives good and bad reviews. Thanks for telling me SisterSunflower! I would really appreciate your review if you weren't a HARRY POTTER fan! Thanks for reading anyways! -_- So guys, um anyways, here's the 17th chapter for iThink I Love You. OMG! Close to the end!

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…and Twitter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

**iThought It's All Over** _(Forever & Always – Taylor Swift)_

"_Sam? Did we just—?" Freddie asked but Sam interrupted. "Well not anymore! I regret that time! You all are INSANE! I just wish these were all gone and I was in another world without any dorks and flirtatious girls!" Sam exclaimed and ran out of the door._

"_Sam! Sam! Sam…" Freddie frowned._

"I'm sorry Freddie. I didn't mean to." Susie apologized. "It's okay, Susie. I guess this is the end. We're through forever." Freddie said.

"Come on you guys! Don't be like that! Someday, Sam will forgive you. I know it." Carly cheered them up.

"But Carly there's no way—." Spencer barged in.

"What happened to Sam?" Spencer asked.

Carly, Freddie and Susie just shook their head.

* * *

***New scene***

"That stupid dork! He's such a…dork it makes me so angry!" I said, kicking a can while walking. "I shouldn't have believed in him. He lied to me; all this time." I remember him, he's Fredward Benson; also known as the geeky technical producer of our webshow, iCarly. I call him names and torture him to death. But then, we shared a kiss. We had an accidental date. He kissed me. I asked him out because Mandy said so; and since I started liking him. Then, I developed my feelings for real; as in I love him. Then that girl came, Susie right? Yeah, she ruined everything! Everything Freddie and I had only started. Yeah, I remember everything. I remembered it just the time when I saw that girl. _Susie._ "I really, REALLY hate him!" I said. Then, I bumped into a guy and he fell down.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Then I noticed it was Terence. "Terence! Let me help you."

I pulled him up. "Hey. So did you remember everything already? We didn't see each other again after you were discharged from the hospital."

"Oh, EVERYTHING, Terence, everything. Including the time when Freddie had hurt my feelings. He's just making me look so stupid!" I said.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Terence said.

* * *

***New scene (Groovie Smoothies)***

"Here's your Blueberry Blitz smoothie and two bagels that the guy keeps on offering me." Terence said. He sat down on a seat.

I sip my smoothie before talking. "What were you saying earlier?" I asked. "Oh, about that…" He sighed before continuing.

"Freddie didn't mean it. He told me about this when we met. He didn't mean to kiss Susie. Susie was the one who persuaded him to kiss her. Freddie was really sorry and he was really sad when you didn't remember his name. I was just hoping you could get back together. He might really forget about you. He might let you go. So please Sam, forgive him. Please, I am telling you, before it's too late."

I opened my mouth because of the unexpected words. _I really didn't mean to hurt him. I was just so sensitive that I don't like him being with other girls. It's okay with Carly but other girls like Susie…I just can't help getting jealous. I really love Freddie. I really do. I just want us to get back together again._ I thought. "Oh my God, I totally hurt him!" I exclaimed.

"You didn't. It's not your fault. Nobody can be blamed. It's a challenge to be conquered during your relationship." Terence said.

"I'm sorry Terence. Thank you for telling me and making me realize I was wrong; that I need to make up with Freddie and get back together."

"Now, if you're still not ready to apologize, I think you can still make it until tomorrow. Good luck!"

"Thank you so much Terence! You've done a big help!" I said hugging him.

"You know Sam the truth is I love you." I let go of him. "But I have to let you go." I frowned. It was really pity for Terence.

"Don't worry Terence. Thank you for being my friend. You're my special friend now." I chuckled.

"Now go. Okay? Just call me if you need back-up." Terence said.

"Thank you so much a billion times!" I said running so excitedly.

* * *

I left him with both sadness and happiness. _I'm sorry Terence but you're just a great friend to me. I wanna thank you so much, I mean gazillion times! You've helped a lot; in both Freddie and I. Thank you. _I thought while running with a smile. I ran back to Carly's apartment.

"Hey Sam, you see—." Carly tried to talk to me but I was so excited to make up with Freddie.

"Sorry, too busy right now." I ran to my temporary room for awhile and got my things.

After a few minutes, I came back downstairs with my luggage. Carly went up to me, crossed her arms, tapping her foot and gave me a questioning look.

"Tell me." She insisted. "Tell you what?"

"What you're up to. Are you up to something no good at all…again?" Carly asked.

I chuckled. "You know what? You're the bestest friend I've ever had. And I thank God for that. All you have to do is just wait for the moment."

"Moment of what?" She put her arms down and stopped tapping her foot.

"Moment of change. The moment where all you've been waiting for. The old Sam's back."

I smiled then went out of the apartment.

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Carly froze there after Sam went out of the apartment. Then, she repeated the last line Sam had said.

"Moment of change? The moment we all have been waiting for?" She paused. "THE OLD SAM'S BACK?!"

She shouted for joy and went jumping around the whole place. "OMG! I gotta Twitter this!" She said.

Then she thought for a moment. "Wait, this should be a surprise. I gotta wait for it…Oh I can't wait! I'm twittering this now!"

* * *

***New scene***

The next day at Ridgeway, Sam promised what she told Carly. She went back wearing t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. She's using backpack instead of tote bag. She's back to her curly and kind of messy hair and she started bullying again. One time, Gibby went towards her and asked, "Samantha, I—." Before he could say anything, Sam grabbed his collar and pushed him to the lockers. "If you try to call me Samantha one more time, you know what happens." Then Gibby ran as fast as he could, shouting, "AAAAHHH! THE OLD SAM'S BACK! AAAAHHH!" Sam noticed Freddie was already there wearing neat clothes with his blue sling bag. Then, Freddie turned around and accidentally locked gazes with the beautiful blonde. _Huh, Sam. She was always beautiful to me. Those sparkly blue eyes, captivating smile and that fair, white skin…they just make her so attractive like any other girls. Well about Carly, my passion for brunettes has gone that's why I love blondes now and there's only one blonde for me...and that is Sam._ Freddie thought. He shook his head and went away to a different direction. Sam ran towards him and put her soft hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"Freddie…" Sam started. Freddie turned around. "What is it _blonde_?"

"What did you call me?" Sam asked. "I called you blonde. Is there something wrong? If you're gonna beat me, I won't stop you."

"Freddie I just want—." Freddie interrupted. "What? You want to completely break up with me? Fine. I hereby declare that—."

"FREDDIE! Just listen to me." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you in the first place. I just…You're right and I'm wrong." Sam said in a soft tone.

It somewhat hit Freddie. "Sam's there's no other options. Break up or enjoy the pain of ignoring me."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "I'm saying that I shouldn't love you. There's no point at all. You don't love me, I don't love you."

Sam smirked. "If you don't love me…why are you still wearing that Swarovski diamond cross necklace I bought you after accepting your apology last 8 months?"

Freddie widened his eyes. "How did you—." "I told you, I'm smarter than what you think. Now, tell me your reason." Sam insisted.

"I won't give you my reason unless you prove that you're really sorry." Freddie said.

Sam went closer. Closer. Closer. And next thing you know, their lips touched. Like what else would happen!

"I've proven it." Sam said still wrapping her arms around him. "As I expected." They both laughed.

They didn't realize everyone was there laughing with them. Most of them are teasing about them. Mr. Howard, Principal Franklin, Ms. Ackerman and Mrs. Briggs were also there too with the rest of the faculty members. Sam and Freddie blushed and continued laughing. "HEY STOP!" Mrs. Briggs called. She was about to walk out. But then she walked a few steps backward and whispered,

"**You two quite make a cute couple."

* * *

**

**A/N:** Reviews guys! Reviews! Don't forget about it. I think my loyal readers and reviewers are **Spottedfang** and **StuddxxMuffins**. Yeah, here's a BIG shoutout to you guys! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND READING MY FICTION! IT IS SO GRATEFUL TO HAVE YOU AS MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! **Anyways, that was literally big haha. Thank you so much! ^^


	18. iFight Warren Puckett Part 1

_A/N: Wow, it's been a long time! Sorry to keep you waiting. Well, I've been busy at school. Sorry if that's always my reason. Another reason is, I watched iCarly the whole month (Haha)! Hmm, anyways, iThink I Love You is in its near-ending chapter. 4 more chapters and it's all done. ^-^ When I saw the upcoming episode, iFight Shelby Marx, this idea popped in my head. Instead of Carly Shay vs. Shelby Marx, I made it Freddie Benson vs. Warren Puckett. Who the heck is Warren Puckett? Find out!

* * *

_

**Chapter 18:**

**iFight Warren Puckett Part 1  
**

_(Fighter – Christina Aguilera)_

_They didn't realize everyone was there laughing with them. Most of them are teasing about them. Mr. Howard, Principal Franklin, Ms. Ackerman and Mrs. Briggs were also there too with the rest of the faculty members. Sam and Freddie blushed and continued laughing. "HEY STOP!" Mrs. Briggs called. She was about to walk out. But then she walked a few steps backward and whispered,_

"_You two quite make a cute couple."_

All the things finally went back to normal. Sam and Freddie are together again which made Susie Sam's new friend. Sam and Freddie went to dates and Carly just keeps on following them. ^-^ Mrs. Benson has accepted Sam very much. Sam changed Freddie's life. She saved it from tech stuffs. If it weren't for Carly and especially Sam, Freddie's best friends would be the iPear Pod and all Pear stuffs. Mrs. Benson is really happy for the couple and she sometimes buys Sam girly clothes which she really hates. ^-^

* * *

***New Scene***

Sam and Freddie are under a willow tree breathing fresh air. Sam was lying on Freddie's chest while Freddie is resting on the trunk of the tree. Sam was humming a tune Freddie liked when he was still a kid. Freddie liked it so much he could kiss Sam anytime. ^-^

"I'm really glad everything's back to normal." Freddie chuckled. "Yeah right, I'm glad I'm in your arms again."

They both laughed. Suddenly, Sam got a message. "Who is it from?" Freddie asked. "It's from my mother?" Sam said.

She stood up and dusted herself. "Well what does it say?"

**Mom:**

_Sam, sweetie, your brother's coming home from Japan! He's coming here tonight so you better get home early, okay?_

Sam replied to her message.

**Sam:**

_That's awesome! Can I bring my friends?_

**Mom:**

_Especially your boyfriend. You're brother wants to meet him right away._

**Sam:**

_Wow, that's very cool. I'll just go at Carly's before going there._

**Mom:**

_Yep, I'll wait for you._

"So?" Freddie asked. "Well my brother's coming home from Japan and he wants us to meet him tonight." Sam said.

Freddie smirked. "What?" "You didn't tell us you have a brother in Japan! We should have been okay if your brother welcomed us during the iWeb Awards instead of Kyoko and Yuki."

"Well sorry my bad! He's in another city that's why we can't come to him. Come on let's go to Carly's." Sam said, pulling Freddie.

"Care for a piggyback ride?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled and quickly jumped onto Freddie's back.

* * *

***New Scene (At Carly's apartment)***

Sam and Freddie went in.

"Come in! Oh, you're already in." Carly chuckled. "What's up lovebirds?"

"Don't call us lovebirds." Freddie said. "Hey, look at me with the dork!" Sam teased. "Sam! Are you still not over in attacking me with words?"

"Want me to use rocks?" Sam asked. "Oh, whatever."

"Guys, I told you, what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"Oh, well, my family invites—." "Wait, did you say family?" Carly asked.

"Are you deaf? Yeah I did. And we are inviting the both of you, including Spencer, to welcome my brother."

"What? You have a twin, now you have a brother. What's next?" Carly asked.

"Oh, are you coming or not?" Sam asked. "Well, I can but Spencer's—." Carly stopped.

They all looked at Spencer who was busy doing his business. (Nose picking)

"He's been doing that all day. And now he can't remove his finger." Carly said. "Hey there." Spencer greeted.

"How deep?" Sam asked. "I don't know. Maybe an inch?" Spencer asked.

They all laughed. "Hey what's funny?!" Spencer said. They laughed harder.

* * *

***New Scene (At Pucketts' Sweet Home)***

Carly and Freddie both arrived that evening. When they opened the door, the Puckett ladies are aligned side by side to welcome them. Freddie blushed when he saw Sam in a beautiful evening cocktail dress. Her hair was flowing on her chest and she wore the most captivating smile yet.

"Good evening! You finally arrived." Sam's mom, Lilian, said. "I'm Lilian. You must be Carly Shay. Sam's been telling me about you."

Carly chuckled. "Well…nice to meet you Lilian!" Carly said. Lilian turned to Freddie.

"And you must be Freddie Benson. Such a cute boy." She said, pinching his cheek. _Oh, still how many girls would do that to my cheek? _He thought.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted. "Wow Sam you look awesome!" Carly said. "Melanie kept on telling me to wear this. Why do I have to wear these suckish heels?"

"It's for your own good Samantha!" Melanie teased. "Don't call me that." Sam said.

"Oh, why don't we all go to the living room?" Lilian offered.

They all went to the living room. Sam and Freddie sat together on the big couch with Carly while Melanie and Lilian sat on the seperated couches.

"So Sam, you look pretty tonight." Freddie said with a light blush. "Thanks."

Everyone went 'ooh!' to Freddie and Sam's sweetness. "Oh, save all those words Freddie! You might not know, Sam's a tough girl."

"I know she's tough. That's what I like about her." They all went 'ooh!" once again.

Suddenly, a tall (estimated 5"5), handsome and young-looking guy appeared.

"Oh, there you are Warren! Sam's friends are already here." Lilian said.

"Good evening, you must be Carly and Freddie. I've watched every episode of your webshow. The tech stuffs are really great; the transitions, lights and especially the green screen. Everything always goes well in iCarly. Freddie's your technical producer right? You did a great job." Warren said.

"Oh, my pleasure, and it's awesome for you to watch iCarly every week." Freddie said smiling at the 21-year-old Warren Puckett.

"Hey, Warren, tell them about your Kendo skills!" Melanie said. "Yeah, bro! Tell 'em!" Sam said.

"Oh, I'm the sensei, or the teacher, in my own Kendo class. I started learning Kendo when I first went to Japan when I was 17 years old. And now, I teach little Japanese kids and some from other countries how to learn the techniques and attacks and defenses in Kendo." Warren said.

"Isn't Kendo kinda similar to Fencing?" Carly asked. "Hmm, a smart girl; yes it is, but with different equipments and process."

"Then, it's somewhat easy for you Freddie!" Carly said. "Freddie? Why is it?" Warren asked. "Sam you tell your brother. Freddie's your boyfriend after all."

"Carly!" Sam said. "Wait, boyfriend?" Warren asked.

All of them went quiet.

"Okay, am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" Warren asked. "I tried to send you a letter but—I know you'll just say to break up with him." Sam said.

"I'm not like that, and you know it." Warren paused. "So Freddie is Sam's boyfriend?" They all nodded.

"Aren't they cute together?" Melanie asked. Warren became silent. "Freddie, could we talk outside?" Warren asked.

Freddie gulped. Uh-oh. He thought. "Um, yeah, sure."

**-to be continued-

* * *

**

_A/N: Oh, I got tired. Haha. Sorry. The Part 2 for this chapter…well, find out tomorrow. But it depends on my schedule. Starting tomorrow, I got a three-day exam and it's our periodical so I gotta study hard. But no worries! Most of the subjects are easy so, I'll try and finish this story this week. I'm not sure!!!! ^-^_


	19. iFight Warren Puckett Part 2

_A/N: Whoo! Very close to the end! One more chapter to go! ^-^

* * *

_

**Chapter 19:**

**iFight Warren Puckett Part 2**

_(Fighter – Christina Aguilera)  
_

"_Okay, am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" Warren asked. "I tried to send you a letter but—I know you'll just say to break up with him." Sam said._

"_I'm not like that, and you know it." Warren paused. "So Freddie is Sam's boyfriend?" They all nodded._

"_Aren't they cute together?" Melanie asked. Warren became silent. "Freddie, could we talk outside?" Warren asked.  
_

_Freddie gulped. Uh-oh. He thought. "Um, yeah, sure."

* * *

_

Freddie and Warren went outside to talk. Freddie was really nervous because it's the first he met Sam's brother.

"So you're my lil' sister's boyfriend?" Warren asked. Freddie gulped. "Yes sir."

"Call me Warren." "O-okay."

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost 2 years…"

"And was my sister happy during those 2 years?"

"Yes. She is very happy." _Forget the fact that I almost have to let her go!_ Freddie thought.

"Very well then, do you really love Samantha Jane Puckett?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Oh really? Would you sacrifice anything for her?"

"Yes, I would."

"Even your own life?"

"Um, could you repeat the question?" Warren almost chuckled.

"Fredward James Benson, I challenge you to a Kendo match and their will be big consequences, Freddie, _big_ consequences."

"But I only know fencing!" Freddie defended.

"It's almost the same." Warren insisted. "Take it or leave it?"

"Well what are the consequences anyway?"

Sam was standing by the tree listening to the 2 most important guys in her life. _A challenge?_ She thought. _With big consequences?  
_

"If you win, you can enjoy the rest of you life with my sister, BUT, if you lose, then it's bye-bye Samantha."

"That's pretty risky!" "It's your choice Freddie."

Freddie thought for a sec. _I love Sam but I can't lose her_. "Alright. Deal."

Before Warren could answer, Sam appeared.

"Sam?" Freddie was surprised. "Warren, Freddie, what are you talking about?! What is this challenge?"

"Sam I—." "I challenged your boyfriend to a Kendo match." Warren said.

"And why would you do that? Especially with those consequences!" Sam exclaimed.

"Someday Sam, you'll know it." Warren left. Sam then turned to Freddie.

"Why do you have to accept it?" Sam exclaimed.

"I have to. I don't wanna lose you. I can't imagine a life without you!"

"But what if you get hurt? What if you lose? What if you get killed?! Warren's a great fighter! He never loses!"

_Now I know where you get your strength. Oh, this is no time for joke Freddie._ He erased the thought.

"Sam, I have to do this. Please just this time believe in me. Trust me."

"How can I do that? I don't wanna lose you again Freddie. I love you."

"I do too. I don't wanna lose you either. Please, Sam, trust me on this." Freddie said as he kissed Sam on the cheek.

Sam was satisfied and nodded.

* * *

***New Scene (Back inside the house)***

"Thanks Lilian! We had a good time!" Carly said. "Thanks for inviting us over." Freddie said.

"I'll send them home!" Sam said. "Take care, kids! Beware of the dogs!" Lilian bidded goodbye.

**(Apartment Building)**

"Hey, I'm going to sleep now. Bye Sam, Freddie."

"Night, Carls." "Good night."

Sam and Freddie were left.

"Freddie, I'm really hoping you'd win. Just call me if you need backup." Sam said.

"Okay. But I'm just a bit confused right now. It's a different Sam. I'm still not used!"

"Shut up. Choose one, the mean Sam or the girly Sam?"

"I'd choose the mean Sam. You're cute when you're angry!"

"Stop kidding me. I gotta go, take care okay?"

"I will."

He kissed Sam's forehead and hugged her tightly. Sam hugged him tighter. And they parted …to meet again. Freddie watched as Sam walked away. He smiled as he recalled the time when they had their first kiss secretly in the fire escape.

* * *

***Challenge Day***

"GO FREDWARD! MOMMY'S HERE!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

"Why did you bring that suitcase?!" Sam exclaimed.

Mrs. Benson's first aid kit was as big as a suitcase. It has all; different medicine and pain killers, and also a jar of lollipop. You get one when you're healed.

"Remember the consequences, Benson." "Yeah I know."

Spencer yelled 'start' to begin the fight. It was pretty intense because Freddie's using his fencing skills to defeat Warren. But that's not enough. After a long time of battle, Freddie's getting weaker and weaker. He dodged Freddie's attack and gave him a spinning attack which made him fell down. Freddie noticed that he has a small blood on the corner of his lips.

"FREDDIE!" Sam and Carly exclaimed. "I'm okay."  
"Then why won't you stand up?" Warren mocked.

Warren was about to finish the challenge when Sam ran towards Freddie, kissed him and covered Freddie for protection. "Sam!" Carly yelled. It was like Sam wasn't hearing anything as she continued to deepen the kiss. Carly, Mrs. Benson and Spencer started laughing. Carly was a bit envy of them because of their strong relationship. Warren smiled.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked as they ended the lip lock. Sam just smirked at him.

"You did a great job." Warren said. "Warren." Freddie called.

"I'm impressed. You two surely love each other. Hey sis, I'm sure I can leave you to Freddie. But remember Benson, if anything happens to Samantha, you're dead!"

"Was that a warning?" Freddie joked.

**Everyone laughed.

* * *

**

_A/N: Hmm, that was short. But sorry 1 more chapter to go and it's bye-bye iThink I Love You!! Sorry! Reviews!! Please!_


	20. iLove You 'Til The End

_A/N: Hmm, the last chapter. Well, this will be kinda corny but at least you still read this. Thanks for all those who waited…for a long time. Okay, hmm, let's finish this!_

**iThink I Love You  
**

**Chapter 20:  
iLove You 'til the End**

**[Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood]  
[Sam's P.O.V.]**

It's been a long time since Freddie and I fell in love with each other. I still remember the fights we had. I kinda miss it though. Sending his phone to Cambodia, giving him pranks, telling him that he is such a dork it makes me emotional sometimes, torturing him to death. I don't regret doing it because it's the only time I can have with him, the only time where I can express my thoughts. Love for me is unexpected. It only comes when you wanted to give up. Giving up is useless, 'cause you can't even manage to forget him. If you're meant for each other, time will come.

Fredward James Benson. 5'3" in height, fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, dark-haired and addicted to tech stuffs. If it wasn't for Carly, his tech stuffs are his best friend. He's such a dork. I love him for being a dork. Being a dork is not easy because there's only one real dork: Freddie. And I'm telling you, he's MY Freddie. I admit I'm obsessed with him, but I'm not like those girls who tell their boyfriend always give them gifts and kiss them. All I want for Freddie to do is adore me. That's all. Gifts and flowers won't do. Chocolate will. Just kidding.

10 years have passed and we graduated from high school. Many things have changed.

Carly is now studying in Harvard Law School. She's a top student there and holds a very important role as the Student Council President. She's a lot more grown now. Her hair is longer and a little bit curly which made her look more mature now. And guess what? Her boyfriend is Griffin! Aww, she somewhat loves his peewee babies anyway.

Spencer is a very successful man now; married to Sasha Striker with 2 little kids who also enjoy sculpting with clay. He's now working at TVS Network Station with his own comedy show. We watch it every week! And it has high ratings as well.

Hmm, wonder what happened to us? Here, down the aisle; celebrating the happiest day of our lives.

"Do you, Fredward James Benson, take Samantha Lillian Puckett, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Samantha Lillian Puckett, take Fredward—."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already." I turned to Freddie, gave him my infamous mischievous smile. "Come here you!"

I kissed him, right on the lips, not caring what is happening around us, or how the people reacted. I put my arms around his neck, tangling his dark brown hair. Freddie then puts his around my waist, pulling me closer. We turned our heads simultaneously as we deepen our kiss. Between those breaths, I can hear him say a million times, "I love you". We pulled apart for what seemed like an eternity.

"Impressive," he said, "I really can't believe that you're here with me, down the aisle."

"You know what? You're the best kisser…for a dork." I chuckled as we begin to kiss again.

All I know is I'm his **Princess Puckett** and no one can ever take the crown from me.

* * *

_A/N: Weird. Very short, but I hope you're satisfied. Reviews please and if you have any request to make, just PM me. I'll find a time to do it. Hmm, okay! Thanks for reading iThink I Love You!_

_With much love,  
Princess Puckett_


End file.
